Heaven or Iowa?
by Runs With Horses
Summary: Jacob Black has finally stopped running but in the small town of Fairfield, Iowa, will he meet the girl that he has unknowingly waiting for? I am a new writer and want your criticism. PLEASE RxR!*COMPLETE!*
1. I am Rachael Hear me ROAR!

**Authors note****: I am the _worst_ speller off the face of the earth and would like it if you could review and say what I spelled wrong. Thanks**

**I call this Heaven or Iowa? Because it takes place in Iowa, a small town called Fairfield. **

**It's told from 17 year old Rachael Styles's point of view and she as never been normal, first she finds out that her parents are Shape Shifters (My own idea, Shape Shifters can change into any animal, it's kind of like the Quileute Werewolves) and that she's one too. After her first broken heart, can Jacob Black help her cope and can she help Jake get over Bella?**

**Rated T for language. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse but I do own the books!! **

RPOV

I was walking to lunch (well the library I never eat any more not only does school food suck but ever sense my brother was sent to military school in the south for beating up my first and only boyfriend for cheating on me) when I saw Dylan Faux (the school bully) Picking on the new kid.

We never have new comers in Fairfield; I mean why the hell would they come to Rue Ville?

The new kid was a boy a junior named Jacob Black, I had him in a few of my classes, and I heard he was from a litter town in Northern Washington. He had russet skin like a Native American, deep dark eyes, crow black hair that was just long enough to pull into a tight pony tail, and extremely tall. Seriously this kid made the star basketball player look short!

"Hey, chief," Dylan was saying in a mocking tone.

"How," one of his cronies Bryce Lance said holding up his palm; and the other 3 kids around laughed

I wasn't about to let this go on. I may be known as a push over who needs her 15 year old brother to beat some one up but I do have my own weapons.

Actually, I have a lot of weapons; I am what my parents call a shape shifter. I can change into any animal known to man (some of us can change into mythical beings too but I'm not there yet). I would never hurt a mortal (Shape shifters and other beings like us are locked into immortality at age 21-15 so I have a ways to go).

"Hey, Dylan. Why don't you pick on something your own size; like a train or maybe an ocean liner," I may be small (5 ft 3in) but I have a big voice.

Dylan glared at me, "What'd you say Styles?" he asked in a retarded tone. I swear the guys got the Intelligence of a stick.

"Are you retarded and deaf? I said to beat it you fat sack of shit!" I said getting closer and putting my hand on my hip.

"Beat it Styles," said Bryce. He was on the foot ball team as a line backer if that don't say it all I will say this: his IQ is so low that they need a negative scale to read it.

"How about I kick your ass instead?" I said, "Leave Jacob alone," I told them.

They laughed so hard their faces turned red, Greg Yettes, a sophomore wrestler wiped his eyes, he was actually the smartest of the five and why he was hanging out with retards was a good question "What ever Styles, the chances of that happening are like a million to one!"

I cocked my head, "Want to bet?" I asked, I could feel my animal side rising to the surface and I tried to hold it back shifting in the middle of the lunch room would not be a good thing. I would be the freak on 'Good Morning America' then maybe a zoo.

Dylan scoffed, "What ever, come on guys," they all left.

"Thanks," said Jake in a husky voice, he was smiling.

I smiled in response and for some reason, I didn't have to think about it; it was just automatic. "No problem, I'm Rachael Styles," I said holding my hand out for him to shake.

"Jacob Black," he said. When he took my hand his skin was almost the same temperature as mine. Shifters run high body temperatures (around 108-109); Could Jake be one too?

JPOV

I shook Rachael's hand and we were about the same temperature. I wondered why but wasn't willing to ask I knew though that she was different.

Rachael had dark blond hair that was pulled back into a pony tail and bright blue eyes. She was short, not that anyone's as tall as me, and built with long inconspicuous muscles and large bones, her face was round and had freckles on her nose and cheeks. I heard what people said about her and I wonder how someone could do that?

How could they hurt someone so beautiful? I started did I just think that? Yeah I did, Damn, 'What's wrong with me?' I wondered.

"Well, I got to go, I'll see you around?" Rachael was talking, focus dumb ass!

"Yeah, see you," I said as I walked back to class. I found my self wishing I could see her again.

**Authors Note: ****Please tell me what you think. This is my first Fan Fiction ever! RxR!!**

**Thanks, **

**RWH**


	2. FlashBack after Math class

**Authors Note****: First, I am so sorry for the first chapter being so short. Second, I'm home and am board. This screamed at me and I had to wrestle my brother for the computer. I won because mom intervened; YEAH MOM! **

**Third, I have no life, Fourth, no homework I want to do. So here's chapter 2. Tell me what you think, Please!!**

**I'm begging you (She gets down on hands and knees) RxR!!**

RPOV

Lunch and then homeroom speed by and I was now in Algebra 2 with Mr. Griggs, He was a slightly plump and short man with dark brown hair and a goatee. I was reading a book when I noticed someone come in right before the bell.

I looked up and saw Jacob Black standing in the door way looking around the room. Mr. Griggs looked up from the text book he'd been bent over. "Oh," he mumbled. The only desk that was open was the one next to me. Griggs pointed to the desk, "Sit there for now," he said. The seat was supposed to be Lauren Homers' but she never came to class.

I felt my heart jump at the thought of sitting next to him. Why? I asked my self; but I have no time to contemplate; he sits down and gives me a grin.

Griggs drones on and on about Ellipses and I try to take notes but am extremely aware of Jake. "Ok," Griggs finally says. I swear the man says 'Ok' more than anyone I know. He scribbles the assignment on the board and turns to me, "Uh...Rachael, Help Jacob," he commands. I feel numb for a second then my heart starts to go about a million miles a minute. I am not the smartest kid in class (that would be Bryan Louran) so why would he choose me to help.

I turn to Jake and he is staring at me. I smile feeling awkward, "So," I start, "Do you understand this?" I asked.

He shrugged, "Kind of…alright, I've got no clue what I'm doing," he admitted.

I smiled, "Ok," I said and started to explain what Griggs had just said. The bell rang and I felt relief, I needed to clear my head. I had gym next hour (the last hour of the day) and I hated the teacher Mr. Snowgren with a passion. I got my books into my bag and turned to Jake, "Is this making sense?" I asked.

He nodded, "Yea, a little, um… could you show me to the gym? I don't know where it is," he said as he slung his bag onto his back.

"Is that your next class?" I asked hoping he'd say 'no'.

"Yea," he said; he sounded like he enjoyed gym class. "Would you mind?" he asked. We were in the hall way now and standing off to the side.

I desperately wanted to tell him no, but it was my next class so instead I smiled and tried to look pleased, "Sure, it's my next class to," I said, "Fallow me," I said gesturing for him to fallow His grin was melting. I was surprised at my actions; the memories came back like a bullet.

**(****Author's Note****: All flashbacks will be in all **_**italics**_**) **

_Flashback _

_January 30__th__ 2007…_

_I walk up to my boyfriend's house and knock. The pizza I was holding was getting hot burning my hand._

"_Casey!" I call knocking again. I look at my watch, I was really early, I was always early. I tried the door and it was unlocked. I opened it and cautiously walked in, I set the pizza down and walked slowly to the living room._

_The T.V. was blearing and Casey and my cousin Cassie were making out on the sofa. I let out a cry, "I knew it was to good to be real!" I screamed and ran out the door._

_The next day_

**(****Authors Note****: Rachael's brother's name is Michael called Mike. This flash back is from his point of view.)**

_MPOV_

_I waited at Cassie's car. Rachael had, had to skip school because she couldn't stop crying. Cassie had been increasingly nicer to her and I had been suspicious of her and now I knew why. I wished that I had inherited the shape shifter genes from my parents so I could rip Casey's throat out._

_Ever sense Rache had come home balling her eyes out; Cassie and Casey had been inseparable. They came walking to her car. I stood up straight. _

_Casey tapped Cassie who was searching through her purse for her keys. "Mike? Hey what's up?" she asked. Like she didn't know. _

"_Slut," I hissed loud enough for her to hear. "Do you know what you did to her?" I asked my anger growing. I knew that it would break into a fight but I could careless. Rache had stood up for me and now it was my turn. I turned my attention to Casey my hands balling into fists, "and you, what the hell is wrong with you?" I asked him. "DO YOU HAVE A CLUE WHAT RACHAEL IS GOING THROUGH!" I shouted. I got into his face and lowered my voice. "Let me answerer that no…You don't give a SHIT WHAT SHE FEELS NOW!" I shouted in his face. _

_Casey was a small thing and people were starting to gather taking bets and hoping for a fight; they were about to get one._

_I backed off from his face. "Rachael's been through hell and back in our lives. First in Illinois, she was made fun of because she was white, WHITE!! Now she has you on her grief on top of all the other SHIT! She has always stood up for me, now I'm returning the favor!" I shouted and I through my fist at his face. I felt is nose break, __and I pushed Cassie out of my way and elbowed him in the back of the head causing him to fall to the ground with an audible Thwack. I slammed my foot into his stomach and I was suddenly grabbed from behind and I thrashed to get away. I through one last kick at Casey and felt his leg break under my foot. _

_The Vice principal (Mr. Bandy) shouted from behind me, "Break it up! Mr. Smith to my office NOW!" and I was dragged away from the bloody and broken Casey._

_End Flashback_

The next thing I knew I was dressing back into my regular Lee jeans and a long sleeved tee-shirt. I shivered and my best friend Tokyo noticed, "What?" she asked.

I shook my head, "Nothing," I said shoving my shoes on my feet.

"Bull shit," she stated, "Tell me," she commanded crossing her arms over her chest.

"A flashback," I stated. She knew what I meant.

Her face softened and she wrapped her arms around me. "I'm sorry if I made it worse," she said.

"I'm ok," I said. I wasn't lying but I did feel like my heart had been ripped from my chest. I pulled away.

"Hey, I really think the new guy Jacob likes you. Screw that, I know he likes you. He was staring at you all period."

I smiled a little, "I know, I'm getting creped out," I said grabbing my bag, books, and purse.

"He's hot though," she stated. I bit my lip. I thought so too but… "You think so too," she stated not asking.

**Authors Note 2****: So sorry for the cliffy but I couldn't resist. Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, PLEASE RxR**

**Thanks **

**RWH**


	3. The Shifter and the Werewolf?

**Authors Note****: Ok people I am giving you chapter three I call it 'The Shifter and the Werewolf' **

**Ok, here's the deal ****I won't write chapter four until I get some reviews. Please people I want criticism, you can tell me that I suck; but I really want reviews. So if you want chapter four then I suggest that you review. (She laughs evilly) **

**I apologize for any grammar or spelling errors. Like I said I'm the worst speller ever. I want feedback on the flashbacks in chapter two, I wasn't sure if it was ok or not but I hope people like it. The story takes place in spring 08 early April. I thought I should make that clear.  
**

**It's Saturday, so why would my dad wake me up at 7:00?! I'll tell you to clean the house (my chores). I know to do them but he feels he needs to do this. **

**GRRRRRRR!! **

JPOV

I was trying to decide if I should run or not and talking to my dad on the phone wasn't much help. "Do what you have to Jake, we want you home," was all he said. What am I supposed to get from that?

My head was filled with Rachael; what she said and did. Her face seemed to be burned into my eyelids. What was wrong with me? Was I suicidal, insane? I ran my hand over my face.

"Screw it," I muttered to myself throwing my clothes to the ground; running into forest across the road from the house I was staying in.

The house was bigger then my dads back in La Push, with tan siding and a dark brown door. It had outdoor buildings too but I had no use for them.

I phased into the wolf I had been suppressing sense I got to Fairfield, IA. I had missed the way ground seemed to fly beneath my paws. What I didn't miss was the voices of the pack in my head.

"Jake! Dude when are you coming back? Where are you?" it was Embry; and he was bombarding me with questions.

"Yea, man?" Quil asked.

I growled, "When I damn well feel like it," I told them.

Sam's voice came next, "Quil, Embry phase back," he commanded and then he spoke to me, "Who is it?" he asked and I was confused he knew who I was.

"Sam you know me, It's Jake," I told him.

"That's not what I mean. I meant who did you imprint on?" he asked his tone annoyed. His question caught me off guard and I slid to a stop.

"I don't know what you mean," I informed him.

"Bull shit, you know what I mean. I can see the signs Jake now tell me the truth. Who is she?" he asked sounding like he was out of patients.

I sighed, I had thought that I had imprinted on Rachael but I was hoping I was wrong now Sam was confirming my suspicions, "Her name is Rachael Styles," I started. I didn't have to say any more Sam read it in my thoughts.

I heard him take a deep breath, "Well I hope you are happy," he told me but I could see that he was worried about me, "Yes, Jake I am worried about you. You've been gone for so long, are you ever coming back?" he said.

I thought for a second, "I don't know yet," I told him. I wasn't lying, I wasn't sure if I should stay and get closer to Rachael or if I should go back to La Push and be with the pack.

"Well, just know that we are behind you 100, alright?"

"Yea, ok. Thanks Sam," I said wondering how I could get closer to Rachael.

"Try asking her if she could show you around. She knows that you're new to the area," Sam suggested reading my thoughts.

"Thanks for the advice," I told him, I wasn't sarcastic and I needed all the help I could get. "See you."

"Take care Jake," he said and then he was gone. I went back to the house, determined to talk to her. I phased back and searched for a phone book and found one under the sink. I turned it to the white pages and found the name 'Styles' I sighed and started dialing the first one on my cell phone.

RPOV

I got home without cashing (which was amazing seeing as how I was out of it the whole way). When I pulled in I saw an unfamiliar white car in the drive where my dad's truck usually was. The house smelled different too. I got out of my truck (a little black 1998 Dodge Dakota Sport) and opened my dad's office door quietly setting my books down off to the side. I smelled the air again the scent was familiar yet strange and new at the same time.

I snuck up the four steps that led to the dinning room, and peaked around the door frame. There sitting in my dad's recliner was my little brother Michael. His curly brown hair had been cut so short that it was a buzz. He was in camouflage pants and a plain white tee-shirt. He had the largest grin I've ever seen on him.

"Mike!" I screeched running up the stairs he stood up as I reached him. "What are you doing here?" I asked, "Not that I'm not happy to see you," I added quickly. **(****Authors Note****: Mike is not the same Mike in Twilight; he is modeled after my own little brother, Tristan) **

He wrapped his arms around me, "Hey shorty" he said with a chuckle. My brother was a little over 6ft and had been fat, and 15 when he left. Now he was the same height he had been but the fat had changed into a 6 pack and major muscles and he was 16. "Have you gotten even shorter?" he asked jokingly.

I frowned and pushed him back. "Ass hole," I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Aw come on Rache you know I'm kidding," he said. "You look real good," he commented. I had been about 230 when he left; now I was a healthy 125.

I couldn't help but smile. I loved it when people commented on my weight loss, "Thanks, you look good too, is that a six pack?" I asked punching his stomach; it was hard as a rock. I kind of expected it; after all he'd been at military school for a year. The school my parents had sent him to, goes all year long and rarely got time off.

He shrugged, "That tends to happen when you are forced to work out," he said then his expression changed. "How are you?" he asked and I knew what he was getting at.

I sighed, "Well Cassie has been trying to get me to talk to her ever sense you left," I started; I saw Mike's jaw tighten. "Casey's tried to apologize but I ignore them both."

"It's times like this when I wish I was a Sifter like mom, and you," he said. When a shifter and a human have offspring then only the child of the same gender of the Shifter parent gets the shifting gene; but the others still have it but can't use it they can pass it on though. "Like when I beat the shit out of Casey, I wanted to rip his throat out," he said.

I frowned "You know that's against the Code," I said. Immortals have a special code that all (even non-immortals) must fallow, and using the gifts given to you to kill a mortal is one of the top three.

"I know, that doesn't mean I can't wish though," he said and I heard a car pull in and instantly knew that it was mom.

"Mom's home," I stated. Mom worked in the next town over as a math teacher. Why she chose math is beyond me.

We heard the door slam and moms voice yelling, "Rache! Whose car is that?" She came up the stairs and almost dropped the papers she had been carrying.

I pointed to Mike, "Does that answerer your question or do I have to elaborate?" I asked sarcastically.

"Michael Haze Styles! What are you doing here?" she asked exited. She literally threw her things on the table and slammed into him; giving him a huge hug. Mike laughed.

"Hey mom," he said stumbling. "We have a week off before we start our next semester," he said.

The phone rang, "I got it," I said walking over to the phone, "Hello, Styles Belgians; you can't go a mile with out a Styles. Rachael Styles speaking, how can I help you?" I said. My grandfather owned Belgian horses and ran a carriage business and he claimed that people should call us to get booked or get information.

"Uh…Rachael?" said a husky voice that I recognized. How did Jacob get my number? I slapped my forehead, Phone Book duh! "It's Jacob, from school?" he asked.

"Yea, I know. What's up?" I asked.

"Well…" he paused seeming unsure, "I have no idea where anything is and was wondering if you could show me around?" he asked. He sounded half hopeful half embarrassed.

I smiled as his tone. "Sure, I'd love to Jake. Just give me your address and I'll be right over," I said grabbing a pen and some paper.

He told me where to go and I smiled again when I heard where he was. I lived on a gravel road and he lived just a mile from my house.

Mike and mom were staring at me as I grabbed my keys and checked that I had my wallet and cell phone with me. "I'm going out I'll see you later," I told them and before they could protest I was out the door and in my truck. I backed out and headed in the direction Jake had told me.

I drove with my window down breathing in the late afternoon air. I got to Jake's place really fast (well it was only a mile away). I pulled into the drive and cut the engine.

JPOV

I heard a car pull into the drive. She couldn't be here that soon could she; then there was a knock at the door. "One minute!" I called racing to the bathroom. My hair was a mess and I tried to comb it with my fingers but gave up. I changed clothes so I was wearing a clean pair of jeans and a tee-shirt. I yanked my shoes on and ran to the door.

When I opened it I saw Rachael (dressed in jeans and a yellow and gray Hawkeys hoody) leaning against a small black Dodge pickup. She turned her head and smiled. "Ready to experience Rue Central?" she asked.

"Rue Central?" I asked cocking my head.

She chuckled, "Rues are people who believe that if they eat all organic and meditate not stop then they will float," she answered.

"Ok then, TO RUE CENTRAL!" I shouted.

She laughed and motioned for me to get in. I smiled glad that I took Sam's advice.

RPOV

I drove to highway one and went north into town. I was surprised that Jake could fit so comfortably in my small pickup. I drove passed the Casey's General store. "To your left and right you see residential homes," I went by them at twice the legal speed. I could smell a cop a mile away (I really can, thanks to my shifter genes I have enhanced senses. Cops smell like sweat and donuts).

We go to the square and I pointed out shops, the library, the movie theater, and what restaurants are good and which ones suck; which ones I was fired from (I haven't had good working experiences).

The whole time I was driving I could tell that Jacob was looking at me and not the sights of BFF (Bum insert desired word here Fairfield). We got to the east side (aka. Rue Central).

"And this is Maharishi University of Management, or the mother ship," I said indicating the domes that the Rues meditate in. they were only one story and had fake gold roves. At a stop light I glanced sideways at Jake and he was staring at me; his elbow resting on the window. I grew uncomfortable and looked away.

I drove by the local Wal-Mart, "This is the smallest Wal-Mart in Iowa. Such a spectacle I know."

Jake laughed, "You think you have nothing? In La Push all we had was one little store," he said countering my earlier statement.

"You want to see what people call a city here?" I asked heading west.

"Sure, sure," he said. I smiled and hit the gas.

**Authors**** Note****: OH, where are they going? How will the first date turn out? **

**Well if you review you will find out. I want 5 but will settle for 2-3. **

**PLEASE RxR**

**Thanks**

**RWH**


	4. How I’m not like other girls

**Authors Note****: Hey thank you to the three people who reviewed (CrookedSmile840, LaughingForever, and ravalicious) I really love that you gave me such great reviews. I Love you all!!  
**

**I love the advice that LaughingForever gave me. THANK YOU! I appreciate it for the spelling corrections, again I say THANK YOU!! To all!!**

**I still want reviews I want to see the thing read 10 at least. So again, no reviews no chapter five, (she laughs evilly again). Also, if you have questions or suggestions about the story, please don't hesitate to review. **

**I call this chapter 'How I'm not like other girls'. Why you ask? Read and find out (and then REVIEW… LOL).**

RPOV

I was heading to Ottumwa, the next town to the west. If Jake thought Fairfield was big he'd think Ottumwa was a metropolis.

I glanced at him again and he was still staring at me. I slapped the wheel, "Ok, do I have something on my face or what?" I demanded.

"No," Jake answered simply.

"Then why do you keep staring at me?" I demanded. I kept my eyes on the road but I knew he was still staring at me.

"Because, I think you're gorgeous," he said.

JPOV

I found myself answering her question (why I kept staring at her) by telling her I thought she was gorgeous. Why had I said that? I didn't need to think about it. I knew. I was saying what was really on my mind. How I did it without thinking about it was amazing. But I didn't need to think to know that she was beautiful, anyone with eyes could see it.

Rachael blushed and kept her eyes on the road. "Well thank you," she mumbled embarrassed. I smiled and kept staring. I loved every thing about her; her dark blond hair hanging in a low pony tail; the way her eyes sparkled when she talked.

How could I get over Bella just like that? I felt like I should slap myself then I saw Rachael glance over at me again and I got lost in her liquid, sapphire like, blue eyes. I answered my own question, sure some of it was imprinting but more of it was her eyes; the evident honesty and caring in them. I also saw hurt and heartbreak, betrayal and pain behind secrets that have never been told.

She quickly looked back to the road but I kept staring at her. Her skin had a farmers tan to it and was smooth, firm, and clear. I couldn't see why anybody would not want her.

RPOV

The silence was awkward and weird. I knew he was still staring. I was a little bothered by it, but I was also flattered by what he said. He thought I was beautiful; not just that but gorgeous! Nobody ever told me that before. I felt a surge of pleasure at the memory.

I glanced at him often during our short ride to Ottumwa; and when ever I did, I saw that he had never looked away. I pulled off the highway at the right exit and started to drive through the town. It was dark by the time we were done. "So, where do you want to eat. My treat," I said.

I looked over, he was shrugging. "I don't know," he said.

I smiled I knew the perfect place, "Do you like Mexican?" I asked.

He made a face, "The closest good Mexican food was in California," he said, and I felt my jaw drop.

"You are going to get that thought revised," I told him pulling into the parking lot at my family's favorite Mexican place. He made another face, "what are you a man or a mouse?" I asked jokingly getting out.

He fallowed me and I locked my door, grabbing my keys as he did the same. I led him inside and the manager was playing host, "Ah… Señorita Styles!" he said grabbing two menus, "Two?" he asked and I nodded, "Ok fallow me," he said walking towards a room filled with tables and booths through an archway to a more privet section.

"Thank you," I said as he indicated a booth for us. He nodded putting the menus on the table. I opened the menu and looked at Jake he looked a little worried. I smiled "Don't worry. My family has been coming here sense it opened, and we're still alive," I said.

A smile cracked over his face.

JPOV

I loved it when she smiled, she wasn't over the top and fake looking, it looked real. I was still skeptical about the place she had taken me. Mexican food was avoided in La Push as much as possible; and like I said, the closest good Mexican food had been California.

She ordered and the waiter turned to me, "For you Señor?" he asked. I wasn't sure (actually I hadn't even seen the menu.)

Rachael saved me, "He'll have the same as me," she said. The waiter noted it and went to get the drinks. He was back in a few minutes, Rachael had ordered _Diet _Coke.

"How can you drink diet?" I asked.

She smiled again, "Regular soda upsets my stomach; too much sugar," she said taking a sip. "So, why did you come to Fairfield?" she asked.

I froze, this was a tender subject. The reason I ran from La Push was because of Bella, I stopped in Fairfield…I really didn't know the reason I just had the instinct to stop. "I don't really," I told her honestly. "I just needed a change in scenery I guess," Fairfield was a place I could never imagine Bella, no matter how hard I tried I couldn't picture her anywhere else then Forks.

Rachael looked at me for a minute, "You've been hurt," she stated. I flinched. "You don't have to say anything if you don't want to but just know that I'll listen when you're ready."

Her generosity and kindness made my heart squeeze. I sighed looking at the table, "Well, my dad has a friend named Charlie; and he has a daughter Bella," I started. I told her about how her and Edward had dated; how Edward had left and how depressed Bella had been; how we had hung out almost everyday; how I had been making her better and how I had fell in love with her. Rachael listened quietly never looking away. The eye contact (even though I wasn't looking up) made me feel better.

When I finished I waited for Rachael to speak. She didn't. I looked up and she was staring at me; I saw a tear running down her cheek. "I'm so sorry Jake," she said at last. "I know how you feel; I had been dating a guy. He was nice and polite, my parents liked him; I did too until I walked in on him and my cousin making out," she put her hand on mine and I saw another tear roll down her soft face.

RPOV

I was surprised at myself. I had just told this boy I barely know about the worst day of my life. I could feel that I was crying. Why? I had no clue. For a second I thought he was going to pass out. I saw anger flash in his eyes and his hands were shaking. "Jake? Are you ok?" I asked concerned he was having an episode.

He closed his eyes and clenched and unclenched his hands and the shaking started to slow. He took a deep breath, "Yeah, I'm ok," he said his voice steady.

I could tell that he needed to be distracted. I thought for a second on weather I should tell him about what I was or if I should just say something random. I suddenly found myself saying, "Jake, I have to tell you something."

JPOV

My eyes snapped open at her tone, it sounded guilty. "Ok," I said unsure if she'd breakdown crying or screaming.

She took a breath, "You know the stories about werewolves?" she asked. I froze, was she talking about me? Did she find out? How? I nodded. "Well, what if I told you that they were real?" she asked.

'Nothing, I am one' I thought but I said, "I don't know. Cool I guess?" I saw her smile, "Rachael, just tell me," I said reassuringly, "I won't laugh," I promised.

"Maybe, or you'll take me to the closest nut house," she took a breath, "Ok, what if I told you that some people could change into other animals?" she asked; that through me a bit. "I mean, like change into all animals. When ever they want."

"I'd probably say 'Ok'," I said tired of the questions.

"And if I told you that I was one?" she asked, "one of the people who can change into any animal anytime?" she clarified.

RPOV

What the hell was my problem? Why the &#! was I spilling my guts and secrets to this a guy I didn't know? The next thing you know I'll tell him about the ISC.

**Authors Note****: Ok, I want this explained right, the ISC stands for the International Security Corporation. It protects all people no questions asked. They are normally a last resort. **

**Rachael works for the SFU or the Special Forces Unit. They are made up of other people like her with special abilities. I know that she's young but here's what happened; after she found her cousin and Casey together, the old Commander (same as the Army's second in command Generals) came to her and asked her if she wanted a position in the SFU. She agreed but didn't know that she'd be replacing him (he's a mortal fire thrower if you want to know more about him just ask in a review). When she replaced him a figure was burned into her flesh (it was a globe with International Security Corporation in the center and below that Commander SFU) and she was inducted.**

**Now remember that I want to see the reviews. I would be happy to answer any questions that you may have.**

**I Thank You my loyal readers and sorry for the long wait for the update. I've been doing school work (I didn't get A's in most/ all of my classes writing this Fan Fiction.) and stuff with our horses (I'll answer questions on them too ;) ) **

**THANK YOU,**

**RWH **


	5. The Pull

**Authors Note****: all right I know I don't have as many as reviews as I wanted but I just had to continue. I'm writing this from my typing class so here it is, CHAPTER 5!! I call this chapter's 'The Pull' **

**I want to see that review bar say 10-20 before I write chapter 6. Ok? So, Chapter 5 folks!!  
**

**RxR!!**

RPOV

I watched Jake's face as he took it all in. I gathered that he was more confused then anything. I was anxious to know what his reaction to what I just said. Why I told him I have no idea. It just came out I felt like a desperate loser but that was how I was on a daily basis.

"I'm confused," he said. His brows knitted together.

"About what?" I asked. I thought being able to shift from form to form was pretty straight forward.

"Everything," he said.

"Well, we call ourselves Shape Shifters, we are not like werewolves. We can shift at will. When two shifters have children only a female can inherit the gene. That's my case," I paused to take a sip of my soda, "Remember when we shook hands the first time? How my hand felt so warm?" I asked and he nodded. "Well that's part of it. The high temperature; our metabolism is higher because of the shifting gene. We can also use something called thought progection, same as it sounds really; I can also read minds, and comunicate with people through my mind. Does that make sense?"

He nodded "Ok, so are shifters born or made?" he asked.

"Shifters can only be born, no exceptions," I said smiling.

"How does it work? How do you change?" he asked.

The waiter came then with out food, I watched Jake as he hesitantly took a bite of the chicken I had ordered for him and he nodded in approval. I smiled wider and took a bite myself.

"Told you the food here was good," I said he just nodded. "Ok, well when we want to change we close our eyes and imagine the animals every aspect; then we visualize the change itself and as that happens we change ourselves," I could tell he had more questions but I held up my hand. "You can bombard me with questions later or take me to the nut house which ever you prefer."

He smiled in amusement. When we finished eating he kept staring at me. I was getting uncomfortable, _again_.

JPOV

Well, I hadn't been expecting what she said but I did accept it. It made sense after all; I knew she wasn't a _normal_ girl.

Questions buzzed in my head and I wanted to ask them desperately, but I was waiting for her to speak. I finally got tired of the silence. "So, what's your favorite form?" I asked.

"You're taking this all very coolly," she noted, "You don't think I'm crazy?" she asked.

I shook my head, "No, I don't," I could tell she was about to ask me why so I spoke first, "Because I can relate," I said. Shoot, why did I say that? What was this spill-your-guts-to-someone-you-barely-know day?

She cocked her head, "How?" she asked.

I couldn't say any thing that would be close to the truth without exposing the pack. Part of me really wanted to tell her but the other part of me (the part that was still logical instead of high on hormones) wanted to run. I sighed and rubbed my hand over my face, I wasn't getting out of this, "Are you sure you want to know?" I asked hoping with every fiber of my being she'd say 'no.'

It was a false hope, "Yes," she said. She smiled, "I just told you about my freaky genetic abnormality," she pointed out.

I didn't like how she referred to herself as a freak. I remember when I tried to tell Bella about me, how it felt like my throat had closed, now though it was like I could say what I want and not ruin the injunction Sam had put in place. I wondered why? "Remember what you said about werewolves?" I started.

"Yes, what about it?" she asked.

I bit my lip, "Well, I kind of am one," I said, my throat felt normal I didn't feel like I was breaking the rules.

I watched her face, and she smiled, "I had a feeling," she said. I raised my eyebrow, "Come on, nobody runs a 108.9 body temperature without dieing. I knew you were different." I nodded. The moment was very awkward then Rachael spoke, "An eagle," I gave her a curious look, "My favorite form is an eagle, I like the speed and the power. I love being able to fly. My first form was a large fox about the size of a German Sheppard."

The waiter came by again and asked if we wanted dessert and both Rachael and I said 'no thank you,' at the same time. He laid the check down and Rachael grabbed it before I could. "Do you do everything backwards? Isn't it the guy who usually pays?" I asked.

She smiled, "Yeah, usually, but I said this was my treat didn't I?" she asked. I rolled my eyes and she laughed.

RPOV

Strangely enough I felt better that he knew that I was a shifter. He asked a lot of questions and I wasn't expecting to have him tell me that he was a werewolf. Talk about a weird first date.

I drove back to Fairfield and we rattled off questions to each other. "What do you look like in your wolf form?" I asked him.

"Big as a horse and russet fur. You?" he said.

"It's pretty self explanatory large as a German Sheppard but a vixen, **(female fox, just in case some don't know, I didn't) **the fur color depends on the time of year now probably a cross between auburn and brown, large white stripe down the back. What's your favorite part?" I said.

"I like the speed, feeling the ground disappear beneath your paws is so amazing! What about you?" he said.

"I like being able to shift into anything, anytime, anywhere. What do you miss most about home?" I asked.

That question caught him off guard but his answer was confident like he didn't have to think about it, "I miss my dad, and my pack," he said looking down. I could hear the sadness in his voice as he spoke.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up a sour subject," I said keeping my eyes forward.

He chuckled and shook his head, "Don't worry about it, what's your favorite color?" he asked.

"Lavender;" before I could ask another question in return he asked another.

"What's your favorite book, movie and song?" he asked.

"Favorite book is generally any book I read, **(mine is the Twilight books, of course)** movie would probably be _Titanic_, and the song changes from day to day. Today it's probably 'See You Again' by Miley Cyrus. Don't laugh, it's a good song," I could see him starting to laugh.

"Wasn't going to, what's your favorite food," he asked and I answered with cheese, **(MINE TOO)** he asked me questions until I got to his house. "Thank you, I really had fun. I appreciate the tour," he said getting out, I fallowed him out.

I smiled, "I'm glad," I said. I waved, "See you Monday!" I called getting back into my truck. I revved the engine and drove home. I got some stares from mom and mike but I ignored them saying I was tired.

When I got into my room I noticed that Anaica **(Anaica is pronounced like On-i-k-a, Rachael calls her Ani (like On-E) and she is Rachael's guardian. She helps Rachael with her abilities Ani has abilities too, but I really don't want to explain now I will later I promise, or if you don't want to wait send a question in a review and I will answer)** and she was glaring at me, "What?" I asked.

She shook her head and sighed, "You know very well 'What,'" she said and I could tell she was P-O'ed about something.

I cocked my head, "Is it about me telling someone about my shifting?" I asked hesitantly.

She pursed her lips "No, although I object to that, this is bigger. I'm surprised that you still have no clue," she said shaking her head "I never thought that you were one to ignore it."

"What are you talking about?" I asked totally and utterly confused.

"The Pull, Rachael. How could you not know? Not feel," she asked and my jaw dropped.

'**The Pull is similar to imprinting, but like the name; the person feels like something is pulling them from around the middle; symptoms range from weak (just wanting/ needing to be near the other person) to sever (actually smelling them and sometimes losing control as a result). **

**I really hope I explained 'The Pull' right but if you have questions I would be happy to answer them. ;)**

**Thank you to my loyal readers,**

**RWH **


	6. Unbelievable

**Authors Note****: I want more reviews! I don't care if you say something simple like 'good job' or 'you suck', OK!? I really need the criticism! I need to know if I'm any good at all.**

**I think I failed to mention what Rachael can do besides shift her form. She can project her own thoughts; she can read/ communicate with others minds.**

**I also failed to mention a detail about when she shifts, all shifter's eyes change color depending on their parents, Rachael's change to green. **

**I know I still haven't gotten my reviews but I just had to keep going. I get worked up and inspiration flows; so I really can't help it. **

**I'm writing from my 4****th**** hour study hall in the school library so I might get in trouble. **

**I know that I am giving people a lot of information to sift through; but I LOVE to answer questions. So review and ask questions; I WILL answer, either in an authors note or a privet message but I will answer!**

**Ok, this chapter is called, 'Unbelievable' because… well if you read you will find out, (then Please!! REVIEW!! PLEASE!!)**

RPOV

"You have to be kidding me! No way! I'm only 17!" I said in a whisper (my parents don't know about Ani.)

"Age is never a factor," she said crossing her arms over her chest. "You should know that. I told you that. I warned you that this could happen," she said shaking her head, "and yet you still deny it."

"Can you blame me?" I asked exasperated "after what happened can you blame me for denying it?"

She narrowed her eyes at me, "That was last year, and you know that you are a stronger person; mentally and physically. I know it's hard for you to comprehend but try. If you continue to deny it you could die," she said and I was about to retort but the last bit of her statement stopped me.

"Die?" I asked in a whisper.

"Yes, you remember what I said. I said that 'if the pull is rejected the person would die,' you obviously weren't paying attention were you?" she said.

Yea I knew what she was saying was the truth. I knew it to the soles of my shoes.

My mind rebelled against the idea of needing someone. Of wanting someone like that in general.

My body reacted differently. I could feel the need to just be near him. I knew who it was. It was the person who pulled me from out of my shell; the one who had taken the cotton out of my head; the one who I had gone out with for the first time in a year.

Yes I knew who it was,

It was Jacob Black.

JPOV

I just couldn't stop thinking about her. When I closed my eyes I always saw her face behind my lids. I really wanted to go running but I was trying to be considerate to the pack (I didn't want them to feel the same effects that I was feeling. Rachael didn't need to have 10+ teenage werewolves after her.)

I decided to call Billy to try to take my mind off her. The phone rang three times and he answered.

"Hello?" he sounded older then usual.

"Hey dad," I said.

"Jake! How are you?" he said and his voice immediately sounded brighter.

"I'm good," I told him.

"Good? Well that's different, is what Sam told me about you true? Have you imprinted?" he asked eagerly. I should have known that Sam would tell my dad.

I sighed, "Yea dad, I have," I said.

"Good for you, I'm glad for you what's her name?" he asked I could hear the relief and excitement in his voice.

"Her name is Rachael Styles," I paused I knew he wanted a description, "she has dark blond hair, a round shaped face, and blue eyes," I told him rubbing a hand over my face.

"She sound's pretty, is she nice?" he asked.

"Yea, she is."

"Does she know about the imprinting?"

"Not yet, I want to get to know her first."

"That makes sense I guess. She's not Quileute is she?" I actually had been dreading this question. I wasn't sure that the pack would accept a 'pale face.' **(LOL I couldn't help it sorry) **I knew that thinking that was unlikely, I mean I've been gone for about a year. I had a feeling that they wouldn't care if she had a tail and ears, wait she does. "Does she know about you being a werewolf? Part of a pack?" he asked.

"I told her tonight. She was fine with it, hard to believe I know but she is…well, it's not my place to tell about it," I said.

"She is what?" he pressed.

I wasn't sure if I should tell him. I really didn't think that he needed to know yet or at all for that matter. "Normal dad. She's normal," I said. "How's Charlie?" I asked. After Bella had married Cullen, she and he left so he could change her.

It was weird, before wanted to rip his throat out for taking Bella, but now I felt like as long as they both stayed away from me and Rachael I would be fine. Man I was one sick puppy.

"Charlie's fine, he's under the impression that they went to Alaska to school after the wedding," I could hear the reluctance in his voice; he thought that I had the problems that Bella had when he had left her. I still don't get why she chose death over life.

"Cool, I'm glad, well I'm going to go, talk to yea later dad."

"Sure, sure," he said, and then he hung up.

Well that had been a total failure as far as distractions went. Her face was even clearer in my mind. Every time I blinked I saw her sapphire blue eyes. I groaned throwing my clothes letting them land where ever and ran into the trees.

RPOV

Ani had talked to me more, telling me that if I didn't see him often enough that I could start experiencing the symptoms of separation illness. The name really explains it all; when someone is away from the person that they feel the pull towards they start to experience flu like symptoms, if separation is continued then the symptoms get worse and it can often result in death.

I needed to clear my head of all the new information I had recently received. Mom, dad, and Michael were asleep and it was pitch black out, so I decided to shift and run around the country side. I walked out of my room quietly and snuck out the door.

Our house had a 10 acre pasture and in that pasture was a small cluster of trees. I walked into the trees and hung my clothes on a tree limb (after all a large vixen with pj's would attract way too much attention.)

I took a deep breath relaxing all my muscles and envisioned my first form. I immediately felt my body elongate and retract in different places; long auburn fur sprang from my skin, and I opened my eyes. When I shifted, no mater what the animal, my senses increased (they were already heightened when I was human.)

I stretched my new limbs shaking out my fur, and then I took off. I was running to nowhere. I suddenly caught different scents; a mixture of animal and an icy sweetness. I took off in the direction of the smells. I sneezed as the conflicting scents got nearer.

Wow they were strong. I broke through the tree line zipping across a field and into another section of trees. I could smell Cedar Creek close by. I sneezed again as the scents got unbearable and I regretted not shifting into something that didn't have a nose.

I broke through another tree line that lined Cedar Creek. I saw in the water two figures, thoughts bombarded my mind **(read Authors note above for more info)**. One of the figures was a dog as big as one of the horses in our pasture with red brown fur; the other was a luminescent pale human with red eyes. My tail twitched, and I could tell that the sweet cold smell was coming from the human; I suddenly thought vampire.

I looked from one being to another. My muscles were tensing and relaxing as my body itched to join the fight. Suddenly and without warning, I sprang landing in the creek next to the large dog and splashing water all over; I looked like a large drowned red rat. Being this close I could tell who it was. It was Jake.

My body was on autopilot and I heard a loud growl escape my throat and the vampire in front of me laughed, "Ha, the dog needs help from a fox?" it asked.

Jake's growl was more impressive than mine filling all available silence. The thoughts that I had been bombarded with earlier had mostly been Jake's.

**(All thoughts will be in "quotation marks" and Italicized.)**

"_If that leach says another word I may snap!" _he thought; apparently he had no idea I was here. I wanted to talk to him but I thought that a mental conversation was a bad idea. He suddenly went ridged and looked sideways at me, _"Shit, Rachael?"_ I nodded my head slightly, _"Damn it, get out of here!"_ he tried to warn me.

"_Maybe we should talk later; right now you have a vampire in front of you and I think we should concentrate on him. I've never seen one before though; do you know what to do?"_ I asked.

He nodded slightly, _"Yes, we need to rip him to pieces then burn them,"_ he said; I liked how he wasn't afraid to give me details. He brought his attention back to the vampire, I wasn't sure why we were going to destroy him but I was just going to go with it. _"Rachael as I go right you go left,"_ Jake thought to me.

"_Got it,"_ I thought back. He started to move to the right and I started to the left. The vampire started to look from Jake to me. "What is this?" he asked.

Jake bared his teeth and I did the same thing. "He's going to snap if you don't shut you mouth," I projected.

The vampire's head snapped over to me, "How did…" he wasn't able to finish Jake had pounced throwing the vampire to the ground.

"_Start ripping,"_ he suggested.

The thought made my stomach curl. _"I'll pass if you don't mind,"_ I thought to him.

"_Aw come on; it wont kill you, its fun,"_ he though back. I sighed and walked through the water over to him.

**(I'll spare you the details, so this next paragraph is still from Rachael's POV but it is after they burned the vamp.)**

Jake had as he put it 'phased' back to normal. I stayed the way I was (well seeing as how I had no clothes I though that was a better idea.) we were on the banks of Cedar Creek and he was behind a tree putting on a pair of sweats.

He came back and he chuckled. I cocked my head, "What?" I asked.

He shook his head, "You look like a drowned cat!" he said his chuckle turning to a laugh. I shook out my fur to try to dry it, and he laughed harder.

"It's not that funny!" I said, showing my teeth.

"Yes it is," he said trying to clam down enough to form a coherent question. He finally was able to speak, "So, is this the form you were talking about?" he asked.

"If you're talking about the vixen then yes, but if you're still referring to the drowned cat then go to hell," I said.

"Come on I was just having fun," he said and I growled. "I was. This is so cool," he was walking over to me (I was currently sitting on the bank of the creek with soaked fur. He got really close and touched my right ear; it flicked involuntarily. "Did you know your eyes changed color? They were blue earlier but now they're green," he stated.

I nodded, "Yes I did. That's natural; every shifter's eyes change color when they shift. Sorry I forgot to mention that," I said, he was still touching the fur on my face.

"Why don't you change back?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes, "Because I'd be naked. I have no clothes with me," I told him embarrassed. I'd been hopping he wouldn't ask.

He chuckled, "That would be a problem now wouldn't it?" he said, I gave him a look and growled again. "Ok, ok, sorry, my place is right over there, would you like to barrow something?" he asked. I wasn't sure if it was hormones but I thought that it was adorable for him to offer.

"Thank you, they'd probably over take me, but it'd be better then talking to you as a fox," I said getting up.

He smiled, "Fallow me," he said heading in the direction of the gravel road.

**Aright, what'd you think?? I really want to know!! And please don't spare my feelings!! **

**TELL ME THE TRUTH!!**

**Luv to my loyal readers, **

**RWH!!**

**REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!**


	7. Who are you people!

**Authors Note****: Hey there!! I am glad that people are reviewing about my story! I have 15 and they're all good too. I want to first say thank you for your criticism, and second I want to say thanks for those who've read this far! I love you all!**

**I am always checking the site so I know when I get reviews (my mother wants to change the network password so I can't come on I'm on so much.)**

**Now I give you Chapter 7; I call it '****Qui êtes-vous ****?' and for those of you who don't know French that means 'who are you people.' I love French, and i think I am using it Chapter 9 a little.  
**

**I got the question 'Why is Rachael so afraid of the pull? And who would die?' well I was kind of worried that I didn't explain right. **

**So, ok, Rachael is afraid of the pull because of what happened with her cousin; she doesn't want to be hurt again; I said in the ending Authors Note in chapter 3 that she was in the ISC, well they trained her to be self reliant and the thought of needing someone like with the pull really freaks her out and goes against what she has known. And Rachael would die if she ignored the pull; it's like the flu but multiplied by 20 and take separation anxiety to a whole new level.**

**I don't know if I ever said this; if I did I'm sorry for repeating it; but the story took place on a Friday their date that Friday night. In chapter 6 when it first switches over to JPOV it is Saturday night.**

**Ok, I believe I've babbled enough so here it is Lady's and Gentleman (she does a Vana white impression with a bow) CHAPTER 7!!**

JPOV

I felt extremely awkward walking next to an over sized fox, but then again what does she feel when she walks next to me?

We weren't that different after all; we both have the ability to change into animals, we've both got protective families (mine being a pack of other werewolves), and the part I wish we didn't we've both have had our hearts broken. I felt like an ass hole for imprinting on her. She didn't need it. I heard what happened; how her brother had beat up her ex for her and how he had been sent to a military school in the south.

We reached the house and I grabbed my smallest clothes putting them in the bathroom. I went into the living room and found her sitting and licking her fur like a cat and I couldn't help laughing, she looked up and glared at me. "What?" she asked.

"You still look like half drowned cat," I said holing back hysterics.

She stood up, "Well you looked like an over stuffed dog toy completely saturated in spit!" she said showing her teeth.

I frowned, "Did not," I argued

"Did too," she said. That thought projecting thing was kind of creepy.

"Did not," I said and before she could argue back I spoke, "I left you the smallest clothes I have, in the bathroom."

She gave me a look then went into the bathroom. I rolled my eyes 'women, what do you do?'

RPOV

I was grateful to be dry when I shifted. The clothes Jake had set out (sweat pants and a tee-shirt) were huge. He said they were his _smallest_? I would hate to see what he considers big.

I put them on and felt like I was swimming in them. I looked at my hair; it was soaked. I combed through it with my fingers and found a rubber band wrapping it around my hair to put it in a bun.

I walked out holding the sweat pants up. Jake had moved to a couch and took one look at me and started to laugh so hard his russet skin turned red.

I blushed, "I don't look that bad," I said, "You've been laughing at my appearance a lot lately maybe I should leave," I said somewhat threatening. I couldn't stay away for long

He calmed himself down, "I'm sorry, don't want you to go. It's just you look like one of those gangster wanna' bees that's all,"

I rolled my eyes, "_Rachael, you need to tell him sooner rather than later,"_ I heard Ani tell me.

"_I will I just…"_

"_No, I want you to tell him now."_

"_But…"_

"_No, you need to get over what happened; and don't give me your ISC excuse, I've already spoke with the head, he wishes you the best,"_ when I still didn't speak she spoke again. "_Rachael, if you don't I will!"_

"_FINE!"_ I finally shouted at her. Jake was looking at me like I was mental. I smiled, "Sorry, zoning out," I said taking a seat.

He shrugged, "don't feel bad I do too," he said studying my face, "what's wrong?" he asked leaning forward in concern.

I shook my head, "I don't know how to say it," I told him. I heard Ani threatening to appear and tell him herself.

He reached out taking the hand that wasn't holding my sweats. "What ever it is, you can tell me," he said and I felt like crying.

I had seen his mind and his memories **(Ani has special abilities and she can go into minds to see memories and past thoughts, she showed Rachael Jake's memories of him and Bella)** and I knew how much he had been hurt. I was also afraid to admit that I needed him, I felt like things were going too fast. We are only 17 anyways and we just met! Like I said TOO FAST!

I took a deep breath closing my eyes. "In my world there is a force called 'The Pull.' It I how we find our other halves or mates," I paused letting him take it in. "Well, I know this is sudden and weird but I've felt it; and it's pulling me to…you."

JPOV

I couldn't believe it. I really couldn't. I knew how hard this was for her. I could tell that she was waiting for my reaction, but I couldn't speak. Part of me was overjoyed about what she had told me, but I could see that she had been against telling me.

"You weren't ready to talk about it," I stated squeezing her hand. Her blue eyes flashed to my face. "I can see it in your eyes. You weren't ready to talk about it."

Her eyes were wide and shocked, "I had to," she said still in shock, "if I didn't then someone else would have," she told me. Then she took the hand that had been holding the pants up and slapped her forehead. "Damn it," she said.

"What?" I asked anxiously.

She looked over at me. "I wasn't supposed to say anything," she said. I was confused but I let it go, seeing that she was still in shock. She cocked her head in a way that, if I hadn't been sitting I would have fallen over. "How can you accept this so coolly?" she asked.

I smiled and pointed to my chest, "Werewolf, remember? I felt something like it too," goddamn it! What was wrong with me? I must have problems.

RPOV

What had he just told me? "I felt something like it too," I wanted an explanation, "What do you mean?" I asked.

He ran a hand over his face and released my hand. "Damn it, Sam is going to kill me," he mumbled. Who's Sam? I wondered. "It's similar to what my pack and I go through; we call it imprinting," he started. "Well I've talked to the alpha, Sam, and he said that I've imprinted…on you."

JPOV

I was watching her face for an emotion; I saw different ones flash too fast for me to see. I felt like a bastard, telling her like _that_. I had wanted to wait till we knew each other better. I had felt like it would make more sense. Well that plan was out the window.

We were 17 and telling each other that we've felt something that connects us together; talk about a weird relationship. I felt like I wanted to say something but I didn't want to make an ass of myself.

Rachael bit her lip, she wanted to say something too, but I think she was waiting for me to speak. The door bell rang and the phrase 'saved by the bell' came to mind. "Excuse me a minute," I mumbled as I got up to get it.

I was suddenly tackled by a large person. It wasn't till I heard their voice that I stopped trying to flatten their face.

"JAKE!" it was Quils voice.

"Quil?" I asked.

"Who else?" he asked letting me go; only to be tackled by another body. I recognized Embry's voice this time.

"Why didn't you tell us!?" he demanded.

I knew what he was getting at, "Didn't cross my mind," I told them. Like I had told myself earlier, Rachael didn't need 10+ teenage werewolves after her.

"Bull shit man," this was Jared's voice and I felt several pats on the back.

"Ok, how many of you have come?" I asked, I was concerned that Rachael would freak seeing this many werewolves.

"Most of us, we left Collin and Leah behind," Paul had walked through the door. We suddenly heard a deep growl from the entry to the living room.

RPOV

I heard Jake get tackled and I shifted (on instinct) into the large vixen (the vixen is like my default, like if I shift with my emotion it would be the vixen.)

I leaped to the archway and crouched growling. The boy/man that had Jake in what in normal conditions would be considered a bear hug. I growled louder and the man that had hold of Jake let go and the others around him backed away, only one person that had been in the very back stayed were he was.

I growled again showing my teeth. "Rachael, its ok," Jakes voice tried to relax me as the one in the back started to move forward.

"Another step and your fox food!" I threatened and he stopped looking astonished; in fact they all jumped when I spoke.

"Rachael, they're friends, they won't hurt you or me. I promise," I noticed Jacob walking forward holding out a hand like I was a stray dog.

The same one moved again and I growled in warning and he held up a hand. "Well, I hadn't imagined a first meeting like this, I take it that you're Rachael Styles?" he asked.

I cocked my head, "Who wants to know?" I asked back.

"I'm Sam, this is Embry, Quil, Jared, Paul, Seth, Brady," he said indicating the people as he spoke. I took a step back as mote people walked in and an old man in a wheelchair came in. I saw Jake's face brighten. "And this is Emily, Kim, and Billy," he said indicating the people who had just walked in.

I took another step back my ears flattening. Jake took a step forward, "Rachael, it's ok. Really, they're my pack and they brought my dad," he said taking another step forward, he was close enough now that he stroked the fur on the side of my face. When I didn't relax he sighed, "Rachael they won't hurt you I promise,"

I was starting to freak out at all the people, I felt like one of those dogs at a petting zoo that gets too much attention. _"Jake, I'm going to go shift. Are you sure you don't have any smaller clothes?"_ I thought to him.

He shook his head, "No but Emily or Kim might have something," he told me, with that he turned to the two women. "Hey you wouldn't have any extra clothes on you would you?" he asked them and indicated me.

One of the women had a scared face but was still beautiful with long black hair and a good figure. The other was about my hight and had wispy black hair and thick bones. The one with the scars on her face spoke with a smile on only half of her face, "Yes, I do actually," she said and she went out the door and reappeared moments later with a dark green backpack; she reached in and pulled out what looked like a pair of jeans and a tee-shirt.

Jake took them from her, "Thanks Emily," he said, and she smiled again. He put the clothes in the bathroom. "Come back out whenever you're ready," he said giving me a reassuring smile and he closed the door.

JPOV

After I left her in the bathroom, I went back to the entry way and waved everyone in. I went over to my dad and gave him a hug, "Hey dad! I missed you!" I told him.

"I can tell," he grunted.

"Sorry," I said.

"So, she's the one Sam told us about?" Quil asked.

I nodded, "She's the one I imprinted on if thats what you mean," I said and he gave me a look, "what?" I asked.

"What is she anyways?" Embry asked.

"I can answer that," Rachael had just walked in. She was in a set of Emily's clothes and I was glad that they fit. She walked over (all the seats were taken) Jared got up and gestured for her to sit down. She gave him a smile, "Thank you," she said sitting. "I'm a Shape Shifter. I can change into any animal, anytime, anywhere. I can read minds, communicate with minds, and when I'm in animal form I can project my thoughts; as you just saw."

RPOV

I had always been charismatic; but I think I was taking that to a whole new level. I wondered what my brother would think.

**So, what do _you_ think? I am not demanding reviews for me to continue (my mom thought it was mean, and quite frankly I do too) but if I get at least 5-10, more reviews I will reward everyone by adding two extra long chapters. (Three long ones if I get over 15!! It may take me a while but I will!)**

**I will update as soon as possible.**

**Thank you, to all my loyal readers! You all keep me going!! I love the reviews; they give me encouragement to continue. **

**Thanks again,**

**RWH**


	8. you tell me'

**Authors Note****: HEY! I'm back! Ok I want to first thank everyone who reviewed!! I got a review requesting that I stop switching POVs, I will grant that and I agree with you, I did switch a lot in that last chapter but only so I could get the events from all sides. I will try to stick with one POV from now on, but I will switch at least once in a chapter so I can get the happenings from another view.**

**I also got a comment that I wasn't implementing Imprinting (or 'The Pull' for that matter but they weren't sure if there was more to it or not. Trust me there is!!) to the full extent and there is a reason for that. I wanted to introduce things slower than I had been. I wanted people to be able to get their bearings with what I was introducing; because I have a lot of confusing facts from my own demented mind. (Joke people you laugh now) and I will give another reason in the story itself. **

**I am getting closer to Semester Finals so I won't update as often as I probably would like but I will try!**

**I call chapter well I don't know. When you review would you please give me a recommendation? Who ever I like the best will get a sneak peak at chapter 10! So review, review, review, review!**

**I don't want to say why it's a surprise! (She laughs evilly). The reward thing that I put at the end of chapter 7 is still holding. 5-10 reviews for chapters 8 & 9 get two long chapters and 15+ get three long ones. (I ****LOVE**** answering questions so please ask if you don't understand something)**

**I will keep my word. I will have chapter 9 up with this one!**

**And now Lady's and Gentlemen, CH # 8 **

RPOV

Jakes pack made me feel edgy and nervous; I mean come on! If you were surrounded by a pack of unfamiliar werewolves how would you feel?

"How does the shifting thing work?" asked one of the boys. I didn't know who; they all look the same damn it!

"Mainly visualization; if I can picture it I can change into it. I can also shift with strong uncontrolled emotions, but it's a hassle to try andexplain _that _to regular people how you change into an animal after all. I really don't want to be the freak on 'Good Morning America,' and eventually end up in a testing facility, " I told them, I noticed Jacob flinch when I called myself a freak.

"Do you have something similar to imprinting?" asked who I thought was Sam.

I nodded, "yes, we call it 'The Pull.' It is like imprinting in that it is how my world finds mates and we differ in the fact that if it is ignored one or both persons could die. 'The Pull' has different side effects for different people like my parents for example, my mom used to have brown eyes but after she met dad they changed to a silvery blue," I said trying to think of more, "but I didn't know much about it; nobody does until they experience it for themselves."

He nodded, and then the one I thought was Embry spoke up "Is your whole family Shape Shifters?" he asked.

"Kind of, my mom is a Shifter; here's the thing though, when a couple with one Shifter have children only the child that is the same gender can utilize the ability to shift forms," I said. "I have one brother; he can't shift, like I just said. It pays to be a girl," I said and Embry laughed.

"She's got a sense of humor Jake; I approve!" said Quil.

"I really don't think that it's up to you," said Embry.

I rolled my eyes and looked at Jake who was doing the same, "are they always like this?" I asked him.

He nodded, "pretty much," he answered and I chuckled.

"She's cute too," commented I think his name was Jared. Why the hell did these boys look so damn alike!!

"Don't forget she was going to make us fox food," Seth I think pointed out.

"Not us, me," said Sam. (Him I remember)

"Still could too," I put in, I let my eyes change to the sea green of my shifted forms.

"Easy tiger," said the boy next to me, I think it was Collin or was it Brady? Hell if I knew. I remembered I could go into people's minds and felt retarded. I looked into there minds and was able to get all the names straight. The one next to me was Seth, the one that had given me my seat was Jared the two sitting across the small undescriptive coffee table was Brady and Sam, on either side of Jake was Embry on his left and Quil on his right. Jakes dad was next to Quil and Emily was sitting on the arm of the sofa Sam was on, and Kim was standing with Jared.

"She's a fox moron, or is it vixen?" asked Quil.

"There the same thing Jack ass, a vixen is a female fox," Embry informed him.

"Language guys, there are women present," I said sarcastically.

"She really does have a sense of humor," said Seth.

"Hey! I said that!" Quil said argumentatively.

I covered my eyes with my right hand, I kept my left arm close to my side, and the memory flew back to me of my first mission in the ISC...

_Flashback_

_December 30, 2007_

_I was on a mission; a very important one at that. Why the ISC had given me such a big job was a completely unknown. _

_My mission? To protect the President for is annual U.N. Meeting in New York City. I was out side of the Presidents door keeping an eye on the hallway._

_A large man stepped onto the floor. I tensed a natural reaction. It was something I learned in my training. He had a 5 o'clock shadow at midnight a look from the Middle East. He walked right up to the Presidents door and tried to get by me._

"_Whoa there trigger. I'm going to need your name and you're..." he cut me off. _

"_No, I must get in," he said and he had a heavy Middle Eastern accent. _

"_I'm sorry sir, but I need your name to see if you have clearance to enter," I told him. _

_He pulled out a long and curved dagger with a golden blade. I gasped; Shifters have a weakness to gold items. Like the werewolves and silver legend; gold can kill a Shifter if it enters the blood stream and is not treated. _**(The way they treat it is with a special serum that I haven't decided on what to call it or what's in it,)**_ "I get in now," he said putting the knife to my throat. _

"_Kill me then; because you won't see the President no matter what you do!" I hissed._

_He moved the knife to my left shoulder and pressed yanking down to my wrist and through the identification tattoo that all ISC members wear. _**(If you don't remember then go back to chapter 3 and read the ending Authors Note,)**_ I screamed as the gold touched my blood, as the burning rushed through my veins, wasting everything it touched._

_The alarm sounded and swarms of Secret Service, Police and Hotel Security rushed forward taking the man into custody as I lay dieing on the hotel carpet._

_Then everything went black._

_End Flashback._

"Rachael, yo you ok?" I was wrenched out of my memories by Jacob. The long mincing scar on the under side of my left arm was suddenly very there.

I shook my head to clear it, "Yea, I'm ok. Just zoned out that's all," I told them. Jake looked at me suspiciously.

That day Ani had saved my life but not my skin, the scar was long, going from my shoulder then curved under my arm to my wrist. I had to take a serum after it happened and Ani still made me take it (it tastes like dirt and other unpleasantries.) I always wore something over the scar so I wasn't asked about it. Now I had nothing but to keep it down.

"You sure?" he asked, and I nodded. "Ok, what happened to your arm?" he asked. I mumbled a very unpleasant profanity, **(there are some I don't find necessary so think what ever one makes sense to you goes there.)**

"Cooking accident," I mumbled. Seth grabbed my left arm and turned it so the whole thing was exposed. There was a group gasp.

"Looks more like a stab wound to me," said Sam.

"Shit, looks like a hell of a lot more than that," said Quil.

"Thanks," I said sarcastically.

"Rachael what happened?" Jake asked.

I bit my lip; I really didn't want to talk about it. I had a feeling that they wouldn't rest until I spilled the beans. So, I did, I told them everything from that memory; I explained that gold was toxic to Shifters...the whole bit; except the ISC; they think that I was fee lancing. Jake may know most of my secrets but that one was staying hidden.

I could tell that Jake didn't like that I'd been hurt like this. His thoughts were like screams in my mind. I tried to tune them out.

"Well, I'd better get home. My curfew was over before I left. Hey Jake would you mind giving me a ride?" I asked.

"Sure, I'll be back guys make yourselves at home," he told his friends as I got up. We walked outside in silence; got into the car in silence.

I sighed heavily; the silence felt like someone was screaming. "Ok, what's wrong?" I asked him.

"Nothing," he said blankly.

"We haven't known each other very long; but I can still tell when you're upset please tell me," I said softly. I had a feeling that it was about the latest injury I had added to my ever growing list.

He shook his head, "How do you do that?" he asked.

I raised an eyebrow, "do what?" I asked confused.

"Know when something's wrong," he clarified. I could tell he just wanted to steer away from what was bothering him; I would play along, for now.

I tapped my temple, "mind reader, remember? And your eyes had a troubled look to them," I pointed out. "Now, what has you bothered?" I asked.

He cracked a smile, "you don't give up easily do you?" he asked.

"No, I don't give up at all, now tell," I commanded.

He sighed, "I don't know, it's just the thought of you hurt…bleeding…dieing," he stopped like he was unable to finish. "I get this feeling of dread and anger. The thought of someone hurting you…it pisses me off."

His hands started to shake and I had a feeling that I should calm him down, "easy Jake, you don't want to break the steering wheel," I said with a small chuckle.

He took a deep breath, "first you go through your shifting deal that had to be difficult; then Casey breaks your heart; and now this, I don't get why someone would want to hurt a person like you in any: way, shape, or form," he said shaking his head.

If he thought that was all he should see what happened to my right leg, it had gotten sliced with a dagger (not gold thank god) in a training exercise and I was told to go on; to ignore the pain and keep fighting. It had turned into a scar because it was 1) deep enough, 2) untreated, and 3) infected. This was the reason why I always wore jeans. I had plenty of other scars, but their storied are for another time.

We pulled up in front of the house and got out. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "how did you know where I live?" I asked suspiciously.

He grinned, "I have my ways," he said.

I rolled my eyes, "do you want to come in? My family is still asleep," I asked. A part of me (the part that was high on 'The Pull') wanted him to say yes; but the other part, (the remaining .5 that was still logical) hopped he would say no.

His grin became wider, "sure, if you don't mind."

I chuckled walking to the door and opening it quietly. I put my finger to my lips to keep him quiet, after all it wouldn't be very good for me if I was caught.

We snuck up to the dinning room and closed the door leading upstairs to my parent's room.

"Well, what do you think?" I asked in a whisper going to the attached living room and sitting in the corner of the brown leather sectional sofa.

He looked around, "bigger than my place, and very nice too," he said appreciatively nodding.

I indicated the sofa, "sit down, stay a while," I said. He chuckled and sat on my left side. He was only about 2.5 feet away from me and had his arm on the back of the sofa.

"So, what's your brother like on a daily basis?" he asked.

"Well he's very overprotective when he's home. He goes to a military school in the south most of the year. He acts like he's older but I am, I love him to death but he can be a bit big headed sometimes," I said curling up and snuggling into the sofa, "he can be sweet when he wants to be but most of the time he's a bit of an ass."

Jake chuckled, "you must miss him when he's gone," he said.

I shrugged and nodded, "yea, I miss him like hell, life with my parents can get a little boring, he was always a bit of an ass but he livened things up," I said. Thinking about Mike reminded me that he was home; we would need to be careful. Before Mike left he had slept until noon at the earliest but got up now at 7:30 at the _very latest_.

"How about your parents? What are they like?" he asked.

"Well dad works for a software company fill time and runs a carriage business on the side for fun and mom works at Ottumwa High School as a math teacher. Why she choose math is beyond me. Dad is a little old school, you know no cussing, girls wash dishes, and the whole 'I'm the boss and nobody can stop me' attitude. Mom is more carefree, she really lets us do what we want most of the time."

He nodded; the moment was very awkward like most of the time with him. I felt myself wanting desperately to kiss him. Why? We had _just_ met, how could my feelings take a leap from not wanting anything to do with needing someone else, to feeling the need to cling to a guy like super glue when you repair something? I felt like I was loosing myself, and finding myself at the same time and I wondered what had happened to me? How I could just throw away my past training and hurts; I just couldn't comprehend how or why?

"_You know the answer Rachael. Just let yourself go; feel what you logically know is there but fail to acknowledge,"_ Ani's voice rang in my mind.

I closed my eyes feeling tears come, yea I knew the answer and it wasn't the pull, I had really fallen for him. I knew what I felt but I wasn't not acknowledging it, I was afraid to. I felt like my heart was about to leap from my chest and choke itself. My mind was spinning and it was like I didn't know which way was up.

I heard leather creak and Jacob's voice softly in my ear, "Rachael, open your eyes," even before I opened them I knew he was just a few inches from my face. I opened my eyes, and was consumed by his endlessly intelligent brown irises. I had never been this close to him before, his skin was a creamy mixture of red and brown, was smooth and clear. His black hair was tied back with a rubber band. His lips were a darker shade than his skin. His skin was warmer than mine by a few degrees and I found myself liking the feeling.

His intentions were clear in my mind and I realized that I never disconnected from him. I couldn't, it was like some invisible force keeping me there.

"_Rachael, may I…may I kiss you?"_ he asked.

I was totally incapable of speech like those women you read about in romance novels, the ones that loose their breath when ever the male character walks by. I had always scoffed at them; calling them weak, but now I knew how they felt. I couldn't even think a coherent thought for a whole minute.

Before I knew what I was going to say I answered his thought, _"Y…Y…Yes," _even in my thoughts I was stuttering.

He leaned forward slowly like he was afraid that I was lying; or he was testing to be sure that I was ready for this step. My eyes closed on their own accord. I felt like a whole new person than the ball buster bitch I had been. I felt like I had been melted, like a block of cheese that you put in the microwave on high.

Then I felt his lips lightly on mine. It felt like lightning was charging through my veins. I felt his hand sip to my back, hesitantly pulling me closer. I let him. His lips were welcomingly warm, I felt a shiver run down my spine and was surprised at the level of pleasure I felt.

Jake's other hand went to my jaw. My hands were lying limply in my lap. I felt them raise on their own and wrap themselves around his neck.

Then we heard someone clearing their throat, and I froze.

_"Oh...shit..._"I thought to myself.

JPOV

When my lips finally met hers a shock rocketed over my skin. My body was acting on it's own.

That's when her brother entered the room. We broke apart. Rachael seemed to be frozen with shock.

I glanced over at him quickly, I was a werewolf so he wasn't much of a threat to me, but a normal human should be more cautious. His hair was cropped short it _was_ a buzz and it was brown, his eyes were blue but had a hint of natural green to them. He was about 6ft 4in shorter then me, and was only wearing sweat pants. He was well muscled for a 16 year old human.

He was also red as a tomato with anger, "Rachael," he said tightly, "Can I speak to you please?" he asked.

I looked to Rachael who had terror in her eyes; she got up slowly and went with him to another room. _"Shit, I hope she's not in trouble,"_ I thought to myself. I heard something in the back of my mind. I recognized Rachael's voice, we were still connected? I listened even though I knew it was wrong.

**(Jake is hearing this through Rachael's mental connection to him I will explain later. His thoughts on this will be in **_**"italics."**_** Anything not in italics is Rachael's thoughts. It is still Jakes POV.)**

I was like a robot, a terrified robot. Mike led me to his room where he closed the door and set to pacing. He rubbed his hand over his face, "Rache are you insane?" he asked, "suicidal?"

"_I feel like I need to break something, he is pissing me off."_

I found that I felt more whole than I had in a long time. "No," I answered simply.

"_Had I done that?"_

"Then what?" he demanded, "Do you want me to kick his ass too? Casey is still in crutches from last time. I don't want to beat someone else to a gooey pulp," he said.

I held back a laugh at "Do you want me to kick his ass too?" like he could even bruise Jake.

"_He could definitely try…and fail."_

"Mike, look at me. What do you see?" she asked.

"_Where is she going with this?"_

He looked at me a long time, then his eyes widened. "Your eye's," he said, "They're…streaked with… silver," he said. I had noticed this too when I was changing into Emily's clothes. It meant that I had found my destined mate in the immortal world and he knew this. They would change completely silver in a matter of days. My hair will also take on a darker shade. **(Remember when Rachael noticed that she was still mentally connected with Jake? Well that was the pull, like she said earlier everyone has different symptoms, along with the eye's thing and the hair will either lighten or darken depending on the others hair color.)** Mike seemed to notice this too, "your hair…" he said

"Yea Mike, you know what it means," I said.

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "Why him?" he asked me.

"_Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!"_

"1 like I had a choice; and 2 I don't really want anyone else. Mike, he has brought me out of my shell; can't you tell? I am a different girl from the one you knew when you left," I told him getting miffed, "and guess who you have to thank for that? Jacob, he has brought out a new Rachael than before; one I had never known I had in me," I told him; I was starting to tear up.

"_Did I really do that?"_

Mike sighed and ran both his hands through his hair, "I'll tolerate him for now, but if he causes so much as a tear to fall, I swear his face will turn to mush," he said.

**(Now we are back to Jake, and Rachael's thoughts that he hears now will be in **_**"italics"**_**)**

I couldn't believe I was hearing this. I had changed Rachael? I was kind of confused as to how. I heard a door open and Mike and Rachael came out. I stood up, Rachael's smile was beautiful, and I then noticed the changes she had told Michael about; her eyes were taking on a shade of silver and her hair looked darker than before.

Words couldn't describe how she looked to me, she was beyond words. If I had been the old Jacob; the one that had been with Bella… I would have fought it with all my strength; but now I didn't want to fight. It was like the hole Bella had left in my life was easily filled by Rachael; or that it had never existed in the first place.

Wow that sounded corny; but true.

Rachael walked across the living room and wrapped her arms around my waist, "hey," she said and she rested her head on my chest. Her brother looking less like a tomato and more like a human being.

"Hey," I said, I put my arms around her. I felt like a new person, like Rachael had told Michael what I've done for her.

For once I felt whole and happy with Rachael in my arms…

Could it last?

**Authors Note****: I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, don't forget my little contest!!**

**now I and giving you Chapter 9 so click that next button now!!**

**Luv Yea,**

**RWH**


	9. Visitors

**Authors Note****: I will now give you chapter 9 'Visitors,' **

**No intro necessary.**

RPOV

Jake went home at about three in the morning **(it had been midnight when she snuck out)**. Mike had relentlessly asked questions the whole time.

Sunday passed without incident. Dad had a horse thing going on and needed me as a footman. Then the whole family spent time with Mike (he _was_ leaving in a couple of days.)

When I woke up I realized it was Monday. I groaned, and slammed my fist into my alarm clock's snooze button; apparently mom had heard me and poked her head into the door way.

"Come on kid! 6:30!" she shouted. "Oh, by the way Mike's going with you to school today. Don't forget to stop by the office before class," she said. I groaned again. Mike in my classes was similar to hell! Ever sense the Casey incident he has been overprotective.

Obviously, especially after Saturday night; before Jake left he had warned him what would happen to him if he hurt me in any way. It was humorous, I loved Mike but there was no way he could hurt a werewolf bare handed or even with a weapon.

I got out of bed stretching. I hate mornings, especially Monday's. I walked to my closet grabbing a pair of jeans, a tee-shirt, underwear, a bra and my everyday jewelry. I headed up to the shower, washing my hair with my lavender scented shampoo and conditioner. When I got out put my hair in a braid, not willing to take hours to blow dry it. I put my clothes and makeup on, (the makeup is a rarity I only wear it if I feel like messing with it.)

When I came downstairs at about 7:20 to see Mike up and wearing something he used to never wear before, he was in a pair of beige Dockers and a dark gray sweater with matching shoes. My jaw dropped, Mike looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" he asked starting to smile.

I started to laugh, "what the hell are you wearing Michael Smith?" I said between laughs.

He shrugged, "clothes?" he suggested. Mom walked in and rolled her eyes. "What?" he demanded, "why are my clothes so funny?" he asked.

"You never used to wear anything like that," mom pointed out, grabbing her bag, "I'm off," she said, "bye Rache, bye Mike. Have a good day."

I rolled my eyes, "mom it's Monday, never say good," I said. She chuckled, walking outside to her car. I turned to Mike, "little fancy for Fairfield isn't it?" I asked. He shrugged. I grabbed an apple from the fridge and a bottle of iced tea. I opened the tea and plopped into the recliner.

Mike got the same except grabbing a cup of coffee instead of tea, "So, do you have a problem with me hanging at school with you?" he asked.

I was shocked, "Of course not Mike, why would I?" I asked a little hurt.

He shrugged again, "We never use to get along and after all, I'm only a sophomore," he pointed out.

He was right, we used to hate each other; but when something you think you used to hate is gone, you find that you missed it. I told him this and he gave me a hug, "Ok… Mike…I…need to…BREATHE…" I said. He chuckled letting me go, "if we want to get to school on time then we better get going."

I drove to school in my truck, parking in the first row out of 4 next to an old 1986 rabbit (if I had to guess).

We got out and went to the office first getting Mike a visitor tag. The secretaries fawned over how he had changed, as well as the principal, Mr. Voorhees. Mr. Bandy came out of his office **(assistant principal if you forget,)** and scowled at him. "I hope we won't have any problems today," he said.

"Yea, Mike, please don't break anyone's leg," I said and this made all in the office chuckle. I rolled my eyes and pulled Mike with me to my first hour study hall.

I had a teacher by the name of Mr. McHone when we walked in his eyes widened in fake horror, "Please, sir don't hurt me," he said pretending to hide behind the podium.

Mike chuckled and made like he was going to punch him. I pulled him away towards my seat. I pulled out my Algebra 2 book and the homework and my iPod. I turned it on and started to do my math. I finished it before the bell rang.

I looked across the table at Mike, "wow, you really don't have a social life," he said jokingly. I shoved him and the bell sounded. I packed my stuff in my bag and threw it on my back. "Ok, where to next?" Mike asked. I thought that this was a little pointless seeing as how he was back in Rue central.

"I have Composition next," I informed him. I went upstairs and in the door of my second hour Comp class. "Hey, Romerman?" I said as we walked through the door.

"Si?" he said. I frowned; he knew how much I hated Spanish. Then he looked at my brother, "Oh, uh," he said confused.

"This is my younger brother Michael; he's visiting and wanted to see my classes. Would you mind?" I asked while explaining the tall 16 year old next to me.

He made a face and shook his head, "No go ahead, you want to sit together? Eric is gone," Eric was the kid who sat next to me on most days.

I shrugged, "it don't matter man," I said and looked to Mike, "if you want to," I told him sitting down. He sat next to me. As the class filled up there were nervous glances at him. The bell rang and my Comp teacher, Mr. Romerman, stood up. He was a chubby man with a trimmed goatee/ beard thing, glasses, light/medium brown hair, and dressed like he was still living in the 80's (and badly I may add).

"Ok, as you all have noticed Rachael has brought a visitor today," he paused and there were a few whispers, "I ask that you don't stare," he said jokingly and there were a few laughs.

We (meaning the other class members) spent the period working on poems for our creative writing unit (I finished the assignment before hand.) Mike and Romerman talked and my other classmates asked questions about the school he was going to now. I was relieved when the bell rang signaling third hour.

I had French next, my favorite class and Mike's least. Today we had to speak only in French or not speak at all. I could see Mike was frustrated because he couldn't understand the conversation. **(I will spare you the headache of reading French and skip to her next class. I know you are wondering where Jake is and why Rachael is not feeling the Separation Illness thing. Well it's only for like about a week or more, she is having separation anxiety feeling though. He's in her next class and he sits next to her (Surprise?!))**

I got to my fourth hour study hall and looked immediately to the chair next to mine. Jake was waiting with a smile on his face. His eyebrows rose as he looked at my brother.

I walked over and sat next to him as Mike sat across from me. _"My mother made me bring him today, he's leaving soon,"_ I told him and he nodded.

Mike looked at Jacob, "Jacob," he said in a curt greeting.

Jake gave him a polite wave, "Hey, what's up?" Jake said.

Mike gave him a look, then sat down and dug an extra book out of my bag and started to read. I slapped his shoulder, "Mike, be nice," I said.

Mike rolled his eyes, "peachy," he said then went back to the book. I put my hand on my forehead sighing.

The bell rang and teachers yelled for kids to shut up, "Long time no see," I said to him in a whisper.

He smiled and thought to me, _"I'll say, I missed your pretty face,"_ he said and I blushed, _"what did you do over the rest of the weekend?"_

"_First thank you for the complement, second, Sunday I helped my dad with a horse thing, and spent time with the whole family. Like I said Mike is leaving soon."_

"_Your eyes are silver, and your hair is darker,"_ he observed, I knew that he had heard my conversation with Mike when Mike caught me kissing Jake. The memory made me blush.

"_You're not fooling me, I know you were listening," _a guilty expression crossed his face, _"don't worry about it, the connection is part of the pull, as are the physical changes which you know."_

"_How did you know?"_

"_How do you think?"_ I said, tapping my temple inconspicuously, _"mind reader, and I could hear your thoughts too. I know that you think it's a pain, but I can't control it. I have no choice."_

"_I keep forgetting the mind reader thing; and to tell you the truth, I don't mind it as much. Like now your brother can't hear us talking,"_ he cracked a smile.

"_That is one advantage. I swear he will be a newer version of my father. Doug 2.0,"_ I said Jake coughed a laugh. Mike looked up and I smiled angelically. He rolled his eyes. I chuckled.

"_I can also tell you that you are the most beautiful thing in existence from across the school."_

I blushed a deeper red, _"from anywhere actually. There are no limits to distance."_

"_Like when I'm a wolf with my pack. They are dieing to see you again by the way, especially Emily and Kim. Are you going running again soon?"_

I thought about it, _"I think I'll go tonight, I'll meet you by that creek we got that vampire; is that ok?"_

"_Sounds good, I have a request though, would you please not eat anyone?"_ he asked jokingly.

I laughed quietly,_ "Fine, if you insist. I'll meet you at about midnight?"_

"_Again, sounds good."_

I looked over at him and gave a smile when he looked back. When the bell rang, he snatched my bag and books, "Hey, what gives?" I asked. Mike was tensed.

"I'm carrying your books, what does it look like?" he said slinging my bag onto his other shoulder and putting my books in the crock of his arm, "to chemistry?" he said making a bowing motion.

I chuckled and nodded. "Mike chill, he's just being polite," I whispered to Mike, like Jake couldn't hear anyway.

Mike took a deep breath and walked behind me and Jake walked to my right. I felt weird letting him carry all my things. I knew he could physically but it looked weird to the other students. We got to class and Jake sat my stuff down at my desk. "Thanks, Jake You know you didn't have to right?" I asked.

He nodded, "I know, I wanted to though," he said and Dylan Faux laughed from the back of the room.

"How sweet, the Chief wanting the Styles," he said and him and his friends did a group aww.

"I swear Dylan, I will enjoy kicking your ass most of all. 1) Its the biggest target and 2) you annoy me the most. Trust me that's not what you want."

He laughed, "What'ch yea goon' a do? Have your brother beat me? Or maybe your new boyfriend?" he said.

I cracked my knuckles, "Want to see?" I asked. **(You're wondering were the teacher is? Well she is in the bathroom, she is pregnant after all. All teachers are based on real people.)**

"That would be a show," said his friend Dexter Hill, unlike his name he is the biggest dumb ass of the face of the earth.

I gave him a glare, "You'd be next," I told him cracking my knuckles again. I felt Mike's hand on my shoulder. I turned to look at him.

He had anger buried deep in his eyes, he looked at Dylan and his friends, "if you so much as piss her off…"

"Too late," I muttered.

"…You will have your ass kicked. Not by me or Jake, though we will, it would be done by Rachael, trust me you don't want to be on her hit list."

Dylan considered this then the teacher, Mrs. Porter, walked in. "Ok, people, let's take our seats. Oh Rachael, who's this?" she said. Jake walked over to his seat across the room.

"This is my brother Michael he's back for a visit from military school," I told her; she liked to talk a lot. I was hoping to not do anything.

I got my wish. All period the class and Mrs. Porter asked Mike questions all period. Porter looked at the clock, "Oh, shoot. Ok, so we will start the notes tomorrow and you can go to lunch."

I got up and got my own bag on my back and Mike grabbed my books, "Mike!" I complained playfully. "I am perfectly capable of carrying my own books."

"I know, I just want to annoy you. Isn't that what little brothers do?" he said as Jake came over taking my hand.

"What are your plans for lunch?" he asked.

I shrugged, "I was just going to go to the library, why?" I said.

"I was going to go out and was wondering if you and your brother wanted to come along," he said.

I looked to Mike as we walked down the stairs, "What do you think?" I asked.

He shrugged, "I don't care," he said, "what ever you want to do." I rolled my eyes; I hated answers like that.

We went to lunch and through the rest of the day rather quickly, it turns out that the Rabbit I parked next to was Jake's. He told me he built it from scratch.

I went home and waited for everyone to go to bed. Everyone fell asleep by 11:30. I snuck out to the same clump of trees hanging my clothes on a tree. I decided to change it up a little, I shifted to a Lioness. I took off at a sprint for Cedar Creek.

I made it before Jake did. I went up on a rock and crouched down waiting for them. I suddenly was tackled to the ground by something painfully cold and sweet smelling. I remembered the scent. I roared and scratched out with my claws scrambling out of the things grip, jumping back on my feet. I crouched and showed the vampire my teeth. Why a vampire would attack a cat was beyond my comprehension.

The vampire had very pale skin and light mahogany hair, her eyes were a cross between black and extremely dark brown. She had a heart shaped face, and nostrils flared. She cocked her head, and sniffed. "Edward," she called at a normal voice.

Another vampire with bronze hair, was suddenly by her side, his eyes were lighter, a golden color. He was slightly built and had a puzzled look on his face, "yes, love what is it?" he asked in a voice like velvet.

"It smells wrong," she said indicating me. "Like a mix of human and animal. Not like the werewolves but just…different."

He nuzzled her neck, "No, worries love," he said then tensed. I had too long before they had. I had sensed them coming. Jacob and the pack were close, too close for the vamps to escape. "Damn it, the dogs are coming," he said.

"Is Jake with them? Is he alright?" she asked him desperately.

"_Rache! We're here!"_ Jake's voice rang in my head.

"_About time! I have two in front of me. They seem to know you,"_ I told him.

The pack was circling around the vampires; Jake was coming in by me. Growls ripped through the open creek as the pack advanced down the banks and from up and down stream. Jake suddenly froze behind me.

JPOV

Shit, it was her. No, NO! No it couldn't be happening. _"Damn, it's Bella,"_ Embry observed.

"_No shit Sherlock, Jake man you ok?"_ Quil asked.

I couldn't move Bella was right here in front of me. Her smell was burning my nose like alcohol or hand sanitizer. I couldn't think a coherent thought. Rachael was in my head asking what was wrong with me. If I was alright.

The reality hit me. They had tried to hurt her. My beautiful Rachael; they had put her in danger. My instincts reacted. I growled louder going around Rachael who was in a form of some kind of cat.

Edward stepped in front of Bella. "Jacob, relax," he said firmly.

I knew the blood sucker could read my thoughts and they went on there own accord. _"We meet again leech. Why do you have it out for my Rachael?"_

Edward cocked his head "Who's Rachael?" he asked as her name crossed his lips I growled louder wanting to tare his throat out.

"_Say her name again and die,"_ I told him.

A puzzled look crossed his face. Then understanding lit up his face. "You've imprinted," he observed.

"What? Jake who is she? What…?" Bella trailed of when my expression didn't change. "Jake what's your problem I'm still Bella," she said.

"_No, you are a vampire and I feel nothing for you any more,"_ I said. It was entirely the truth, thanks to Rachael I had gotten over Bella, quicker than I ever thought possible. Edward told her what I had thought and a hurt look crossed over Bella's face.

"We haven't even seen a human here Jacob, let alone hurt your girl," said Edward.

"I beg to differ," Rachael's voice chimed in. The lioness stepped forward. I wasn't surprised to see it, but the pack had been expecting the fox. She showed her teeth, "If you forget, you attacked me," I felt a mixture of rage and fury boiling, as the growls grew louder. The large cat looked to me, a purr erupting from its throat, "relax Jake," she commanded. **(Rachael is using thought projection again.) **

I took a deep breath and looked back to Bella and Edward. They had shocked expressions and Bella's jaw was dropped, "how is that possible?" she asked.

"Let's just say it's in my genes," Rachael said.

RPOV

The vamp bitch in front of me acted like she knew Jake. The creek was filled with Jakes growls; I felt my own mingling with the others. They were already shocked; I thought I would give them even more.

I thought of a wolf, as big as the ones around me. I closed my eyes and pictured it. I felt the prickling growing bone and muscle, the itching of new fur sprouting. I envisioned white fur and my silver eyes.

When I opened my eyes and let out a chuckle at the combined shocked looks from everyone (minus Jake) around me. "I love being me," I said.

"What are you?" Bella asked.

My attention shifted to her. I showed my teeth, "I guess the term 'Shape Shifter' means nothing to you vamp," I said.

She jumped back at the steel in my voice. "What have I ever done to you?" she demanded. I felt rage coming through the cracks of my control.

A low growl came from my throat. "Where do I start? I know; how about with what you've done to Jacob? You can't know the pain he's been through; not unless you can read minds. Not thoughts, minds; I can and when I read his the first time, I about collapsed from the pain. BITCH YOU HAVE NO IDEA!" I shouted. "YOU DROVE HIM FROM HIS FAMILY, HIS HOME AND PACK!" I was obviously pissed at her.

"_Rachael,"_ it was Sam, in Jakes mind, _"stop, go with Jake and both of you run. Blow off some steam,"_ he commanded.

I gave a sigh and lunged down stream with Jake on my heels.

**So what do you think?? please review!!**

**Luv,**

**RWH**


	10. Cooling Off

**Authors Note****: Hey there everyone!! **

**Sorry for the wait the internet went down at my place because of a tornado, so again I say that I'm sorry.**

**Ok, Chapter 10 is called, 'Cooling off' I won't give much intro, but I want to thank any one who is reading this from my other story, 'No Air,' I recommend it, Plz RxR! Also try 'Damaged', Plz RxR!!**

Cooling Off

RPOV

I ran as fast as my new legs would carry me. I hated the bitch for what she'd done to Jake. How she'd hurt him; I couldn't fathom why someone would.

Sam couldn't control me, didn't have any rein on me, but I had followed his orders because I was embarrassed. Some commander in the ISC I was. What had happened to all my training? The training that I had, had on keeping calm in all situations?

"_Rache? What's the ISC?"_ he asked.

Shit! I forgot he could hear, _"nothing,"_ I said curtly. That was one thing I was keeping secret.

"_It doesn't seem like nothing, a commander? Of what? What do you do?"_ he asked trying to get me to talk.

"_I can't tell you,"_ I told him and it was true, nobody could say anything.

"_You can trust me you know? I will be there when you want to talk,"_ he said. I wanted to just spill my guts to him, put everything out there.

I stopped running going to a sudden stop and splashing water from Cedar Creek all over myself. _"I know I can, and I want to tell you, but I'm not sure if I am allowed,"_ I told him self-consciously.

He cocked his head, _"why would you not be allowed to say anything?"_ he asked.

I wanted to tell him so badly, and then the thought came to me. The Pull was a Loop Hole! **(Like imprinting with the wolves, she can't keep it from him if she wants to tell him about it.)**

I gave a sigh then turned to look at him, _"ok, well, you know the FBI, the CIA, and the NSA. They're security and law enforcement agencies right?"_ he nodded, _"the ISC is the same thing only not just for the U.S. we cover the whole world with no questions asked. ISC stands for The International Security Corporation. I am the head of the Special Forces Unit. We take beings with 'Special abilities.'" _ I let the fur on my left shoulder change to the correct color, **(I said before that she could control how her animal form looks well she was hiding something and now she will revile it!) **The white color pigments changed to black in an intricate design, like a globe like netted figure, with International Security Corporation and below that Commander SFU in black. When I was human I covered it up with water proof makeup, and I changed the color of it to the color of whatever I was shifting into when I was an animal, _"see this tattoo? We call it an IT, or an Id Tattoo. This is how people know who I am, if they know what it means."_

Jake looked confused, _"so you are a head in a secret organization, do I have that right?"_ he asked.

"_Yep, that pretty much sums it up,"_ I said popping the p on 'Yep.'

Jake nodded, I could tell he was processing a lot of information, _"so, what was all the spit fire for back there?"_ he asked changing the subject.

I welcomed the change in topic, _"I should ask you the same thing,"_ I said.

He looked down, _"I don't know. It…it was just that…something snapped when I saw her again. I don't know what came over me. The thought that she had tried to hurt you…set my insides on fire."_

"_Understandable, I know what you mean. The protection instinct is overwhelming when first activated. I have seen your and others memories of when she left you, I know how you felt; and the thought of someone…anyone being hurt that much…that someone could do that to someone else and not feel remorse in the least, pissed me off. It made me feel sick,"_ I said snorting in disgust.

We were quite for a minute then I broke the silence, _"you see their faces when I shifted? Oh god they were the funniest thing I've seen in years!"_ I said laughing.

Jake nodded and gave off a coughing bark that could easily be seen as a laugh, _"Yea, the others from the pack were pretty surprised to. You should have seen Quil and Embry. They looked like they had just seen a ghost!"_

We laughed at that for a few minutes then made our way back to the group; Sam was standing in front of the other wolves, which were in a horizontal line behind him. He looked away from the vampires who had added to t heir number, now instead of two there was nine total.

There smell was stronger then before, so sweet it was sickening and icy cold; like I had just shoved an ice cube up my nose. Sam's voice entered my mind through my connection to Jake, "are you two going to be ok? You shared the shit out of us Rachael."

I projected a chuckle, the new comers looked shocked at me, "I'm a Shape Shifter, not a Quileute Werewolf," I explained and continued to explain at the confused looks on their faces, telling them what I told the wolves and anyone else I've ever told.

A blond vamp in front of the group (he seemed like the leader) spoke, "where are you from?" he asked.

"Right here, in Fairfield, before that we lived in Aurora, IL," I realized that they didn't know who I was name wise, "I am Rachael Styles by the way."

The vamp that had spoken to me nodded, "Nice to meet you, I am Carlisle, this is my wife Esme, and this is Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice, you've met Bella and Edward," he said indicating people as he spoke their names.

The tension in the air was tangible, especially between Jake and the coven of vampires. It was an awkward moment, everyone silent. I decided to search their minds for any thing of use. _"Rache what are you doing?"_ Jake asked.

As any Shifter is taught, I blocked my thoughts; I knew Edward could read thoughts. A confused look crossed Edwards face and he whispered something in Bella's ear.

"_Exploration of their minds,"_ I told him, _"the information I gather could be useful."_ Sam started to speak with the coven and I went into their minds.

The one called Emmett was an interesting being, all he was thinking about was Rosalie, I went in farther, finding out where they were living. Rosalie was next; she was thinking of herself, I found out that Bella was a new vampire. From Bella I saw a lot of Edward, I saw a lot about the Wolves too, **(she sees the stories that Bella heard from Eclipse, but Jake told her before then)** she was also wondering why Edward couldn't read my thoughts anymore. Edward was centered on Bella and wondering why he couldn't read my thoughts anymore, the list when on. I watched memories, past thoughts, and other things they knew gathering anything I could.

Sam brought me out of my searching with a request, _"Rachael? Would you mind translating? For some reason Edward can't read our thoughts any more,"_ he said.

"_Sure, I can project your thoughts for you,"_ I offered and Sam said that, that would be great.

"You understand what is at steak here right?" he asked Carlisle.

"The war? I know, we understand. Is it what you want?" Carlisle asked.

"We have discussed it, and the vote is not by majority rule," he said. I was completely confused until I remembered something I had gotten from Bella about a treaty between the wolves and the Cullen's and I understood the war they were talking about was the war between them.

Carlisle nodded and Bella looked relieved, "if you are sure," he said and Sam nodded. The only pack member who looked upset by this declaration was Paul, why Jake was so cool about it was a mystery, "fine, thank you."

Bella spoke up, "Rachael, I'm sorry about earlier, I was hunting and well got confused. Will you please forgive me?" she asked on the verge of begging.

I gave an exasperated sigh, "to forgive is to be divine. Yes I forgive you," I said but stopped her before she could speak again, "but do it again, or if you hurt Jake in _any_ way, and I will fight back," I turned to Edward, and met his eyes, he had a pissed off look to him.

Everyone departed from the creek, going in opposite directions. Jake walked with me back to my house. We reached the tree I had hung my clothes on and I told him to go phase or something.

When he was gone I shifted and got dressed. I leaned against the tree and waited for him. I felt warm arms wind around my waist and lips against my neck, "have I told you how beautiful I think you are lately?" Jake asked.

I pretended to think about it, "I don't think so," I said jokingly.

His lips moved to my jaw, "ok then, I think you are the most beautiful being in existence," he said against my skin. He move me so I was facing him but still in his arms. He kissed my forehead, "If I told you that I loved you?" he asked.

That brought me up short for a matter of a millisecond. I didn't need the pull to tell me I had loved him all along. With conviction and truth in my voice I said, "then I would tell you, 'I love you too,'" I said and his lips reached mine.

**Ok, I know I promised two chapters, but I really have to study! I have finals all this week and I have a horse thing this weekend and Friday, so I won't update for awhile but I wanted to get this up so, there you have it.**

**Luv,**

**RWH**

**P.S. try my other stories, No Air and Damaged. PLZ RxR for all of them!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note****: SORRY! I know I haven't updated in like forever. But I have been doing stuff on my other stories and was having a writers block for this one.**

**Ok, Chapter 11 with my apologies**

Chapter 11

Anonymous POV

I watched them together sickened. My leaders would be interested in this out come. I shifted and took off to the main compound, running into the head councils meeting room. I shifted back and knelt before them, "your graces," I greeted,"

"What now you worthless ball of slime?" questioned the harsh witch like voice of the head of the council.

"I think that your highnesses will be interested in what I have observed of the Styles girl," I said looking down.

"Oh, do tell," she said in a board voice.

"I observed her with another male," I said I felt a cup hit my back.

"WHAT?! ANOTHER MALE?!" demanded the voice of head's son, "ARE YOU SURE?!"

"Yes, grace, I am. I saw her kissing him and telling him that she loved him," I said, I flinched as his roar filled the room.

"Easy pumpkin, Mama will fix it," she said to him sweetly, "Where were they seen?" she demanded.

"Outside her home, in a thicket of trees," I answered immediately.

"Good work, take a group of warriors with you back to watch her, and get that male, bring him back alive!" she said.

"Aye Highness," I said.

"Mama? Will I get to torture him?" her son asked eagerly.

"Of course sweety," she said, "after you marry the Styles girl, you can torture him. Have her watch, she might be impressed," she suggested, "Well? What are you waiting for go! And do as I command. If we get the male then she will surely fallow."

She and her son laughed evilly as I left the chamber.

RPOV

I loved to kiss Jake, if I could, I would trade it for breathing! His lips were warm under mine. My arms went up around his neck. I couldn't get over the sensation that I was being watched. We broke apart to breathe.

We were both breathing hard, Jake brought his hand to my face caressing it lightly, "I meant what I said, I love you Rachael," he said.

I smiled, "I know, and I was serious too, I love you too; more than anybody I have ever known. Jake without you in my life I was a shell, empty and hallow. But then you came along and filled the gap in my heart, the missing puzzle piece in the puzzle I couldn't finish. I know that sounds corny but I mean it," I said.

"I feel the same way," he said and he kissed me again. He pulled away after a minute, "you better go, it's almost dawn," he noted.

I groaned, "Urg, we have school in the morning," I whined.

Jake pulled me closer to him, "that may be true but we will still see each other," he pointed out.

I shrugged nodding, "that's true, but I don't see you until 4th hour!" I complained. I never thought I would act like this with a guy, but I guess it's different when you feel a mystical force pulling you to the guy your meant to be with, (oh yea, not different at all!)

He kissed me lightly on the lips, "worry not fair madden, for I shall be there!" he said in a fake English accent.

I chuckled, and started to walk away, "bye Jake, see you soon!" I called.

"Ditto," he said with a smile.

I walked down the hall, feeling like a caged animal, it was only third hour and I had French next. I felt like groaning when the bell rang signaling third hour had started.

"Salut!" Mrs. Hansen greeted, **(means Hi!)**

I felt like I was going to die! I felt like someone was really pulling me down the hall to Jake's class. If the bell didn't ring soon I might rip through the walls. "Rachael?" I looked up at Mrs. Hansen.

"Oui, Madame?" I asked. **(Yes, Mrs.)**

"Vous sentez-vous bien?" she asked, **(are you feeling alright?)**

I rubbed my forehead and it was soaked with sweat, "uh…oui…Je vais bien," I said. **(uh yes I'm fine) **She looked at me skeptically, and then went back to the lecture on culture in the French islands.

I bit my lip and watched the clock like a hawk, then the bell finally rang, I sighed in relief, I quickly got my things and left the room. He was there waiting for me. He reached out and took my hand. As soon as out hands touched, I felt like the coil that had been tightening sense this morning had been let go to bounce all over the walls.

"How was your morning?" he asked.

"Dull," I answered, "I haven't seen you sense this morning at my place," I said feeling weird that I admitted this so easily.

He smiled pleased, we walked down the halls to study hall, and sat at our table, _"testing…testing… 1, 2, 3...can you hear me Rache?"_ Jakes voice made a mimic of a pilot checking his radio. He glanced over at me and smiled.

I giggled, _"Of course I can,"_ I answered.

"_What are you doing tonight?"_ he asked.

"_Sleeping,"_ after all, I had stayed up all night. I yawned as I told him this.

He chuckled, _"yea, I here that, you want to hang out tomorrow night?"_ he asked.

I shrugged, _"sure, that sounds good, where and when?"_ I asked.

"_same spot?"_ he asked.

"_Sure,"_ I said. We then got to work and the day passed.

**OH!! What do you think? Sorry that it was so short but mom wants me to wash dishes.**

**I really want to know so just push that little review button there. It's right there all you have to do is click it and type something. Flames are always welcome; again ask any questions you may have I love to answer them!**

**The more reviews I get the faster I get chapters out!**

**Luv,**

**RWH**

**P.S. try my other works No Air, Scarlett, Holy Water, and Damaged? And review for them too!!**

**PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors Note****: Hello! I know I haven't updated in a long time but my horse show is coming up and I had a horse to take to the vet. We don't know if she is ok or not, we will know by Monday hopefully. Ok it would be great if you could…I want to say pray…but do what ever your religion does…for her. Her name is June and she's a 16 year old Belgian Draft horse. We all love her very much and want her to live to see 17 like me. So hope for her Plz!**

**Anyway, back to the happy stuff. (Good I was about to cry there for a second.) I now give you all Chapter 12. I know I stopped naming the chapters but it is hard to think of names and I am exhausted.**

**By the way, if you have read my other story 'Damaged' I have a poll for you to vote in. Thx!**

* * *

Chapter 12

**RPOV**

That night and the next day passed without much happening. Unless you count making one of the preps (he was a jock) squeal like a girl.

Ok, I will spill the details. Dylan was being an ass to one of the not so preppy cheerleaders, and I was getting tired of it.

So, I went to the bathroom and shifted into firs a fly, going under a table I shifted again into a rat, and I crawled on his shoes. He squealed so loud that neighbors came to the school to see if a student was murdered.

When I came back into the lunchroom. Jake was trying to hold himself up on a table and laugh his ass off at the same time.

"You will never believe who did that," he gasped.

I smiled, "Dylan Faux," I said.

He frowned, "how did you know?" he asked.

I raised an eyebrow, "who else in this lunch room can change into a rat?" I asked.

His jaw dropped, "you mean you…?" he asked trailing off.

I smiled, "Yep!" I said popping the p.

"Oh…My…God…!" he gasped through his laughter.

I rolled my eyes at him and dragged him to our next class.

Ok, that was the most exciting thing all day unless you include learning about Hyperbola's excitement. I know I don't.

Ok, moving on to the date Jake and I have planed. I keep looking at the clock in my room my parents are usually asleep by 11:00 and my brother was back in school. As soon as the clock struck 11:01 I was out the door and on my way to the patch of trees.

I put my clothes on a cord like thing that Jake had given me. When I shift it would change size to accommodate my form. How he got it to do that I would never know, and shifted, this time I was a jet black horse, not a speck of white on me. My eyes were the same sliver that they were when I was human. I took off at a hard gallop to Cedar Creek. When I got there I reached back taking the sun dress I had brought with me and set it on a tree branch, and shifted again this time into a black jaguar and hid behind a rock.

Jakes wolf form was suddenly there splashing water everywhere. I shook out my fur coming out from my hiding place, "do you have to soak me every time we meet here?" I asked licking the excess water off.

He made a coughing bark, he was laughing at me, _"awe come on kitty! You know you love the water!"_ he said splashing me again.

I made a growling hissing sound at him that changed into a fox imitation mid stream. Damn, my emotions. I had been fighting them for a while. It was like I had gotten my powers all over again, and I needed to re-learn how to control them. How to not shift into the large fox I was currently, "No, and I don't like looking like a half drowned cat," I said.

"_But you were a half drowned cat a second ago!"_ he said and the coughing bark got louder.

"Alright dog boy cool it. Someone will hear your loud mouth," I said growling. He rolled his eyes, "I'm going to shift," I stated stalking off.

I went to the tree and shifted behind it. I grabbed the still dry sun dress from the tree and put it on. The dress came about mid thigh and the hem threatened to dip into the water. I lifted it slightly so it wouldn't get wet. I hated wet clothes.

Jake came out of the forest in a pair of cut off jeans, and no shirt. My legs threatened to buckle under me. I managed to lean against a large rock to hold myself up. He walked over to me, with a slight smile in place.

I smiled in return, and he wrapped his arms around my waist. I ran my hand down his arms. His skin was so soft and warm. He bent his head down and kissed me. Again, better than breathing! I felt his tongue sweep across my lips. I gasped in surprise, it was a weird sensation, one that I would love to feel no matter what. I was lost then, in pleasure.

Then he was gone. Hurt I opened my eyes to ask what was wrong. What I saw surprised me, no it wasn't possible.

"Hello, Miss Styles. My prince will be interested in this new development," said the slime ball.

I felt my control slipping, "Dylan Faux, why the hell am I not surprised?" I asked. I had known he was a Shifter but I didn't know he was working with the Council. All Shifters have a clan that they align with. My mothers and my clan were under the impression that I was to be mated with the Head of Council's son.

Dylan shrugged, "we can't have you seeing another man now can we. The Council head will be extremely interested in this development," Jake was being held by four large clan warriors. He had a snarl in place and was shaking violently.

My eyes went wide, he had to calm down or else he could hurt somebody. His captors were laughing, "Hey Sir! He's shaking with fear!" one said and they all roared with laughter.

Dylan hit them over the head, "shut up you idiot and get going we have to get back to the compound!" he said. Then turned to me, with a sick smile, "You get to come with me Rachael," he said.

I spit at him, "you sick twisted evil retard!" I hissed.

He grabbed my arm hard. A normal person would have screamed in pain. He was holding me with enough strength to break bones. He took something from his pocket; it was a necklace of some sort.

He put it around my neck and my knees gave way. I fell in a heap. He took another one of the things and threw it to an extra warrior, "Put it around his neck, he might not be a Sifter but he is something."

Jake thrashed to get out of the hold of the four men unsuccessfully. The warrior easily put it around Jakes neck. He instantly stopped shaking. Shit, I recognized the symbol. They were Power Canceling Amulets, or PCA's. Mine I know was made of Gold. Jakes was a bit of everything.

We were royally screwed.

* * *

**Well!? What do you think? What's going to happen to Jake and Rachael? Find out as soon as I get up the next chapter. I hope it to be soon**

**I really want to know so just push that little review button there. It's right there all you have to do is click it and type something. Flames are always welcome; again ask any questions you may have I love to answer them!**

**Luv,**

**RWH**

**P.S. try my other works No Air, Horse Show, Holy Water, and Damaged? And review for them too!!**

**PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	13. PLEASE READ!

**PLEASE READ!! IMPORTANT!!**

**Authors Note****: I know this isn't a chapter, I hate these things too; but I have to. **

**If you were watching drag racing today, you know that the racer Scott Kalitta was in a racing accident. I personally just found out that he was killed in that racing accident.**

**He raced a Funny Car Dragster, and has been racing a number of years. He died in an explosion when his car caught fire and as it hit the back wall exploded. His life purpose was to race on that quarter mile strip of asphalt, entertaining the young and old, the women and the man, and the odd. **

**This Authors Note is a tribute to Kalitta, to honor him and his family. We shall miss him and his dragster on the quarter mile strip tomorrow and forever. **

**He retired twice in his career and came back to racing. Without it his life had no means of purpose.**

**He will always live on in our minds and our hearts. **

**Scott, if you can hear this fan now, I want to say that, you will always be missed. Watching the sport that you loved, won't be the same without your yellow and red dragster in the pits and on the starting line. We will always love you, I honor you now in the one way that I can. I pray for your family and friends no matter where they are.**

**We will morn this loss. I honor him with a moment of silence…**

**Farewell Scott Kalitta.**

**Luv from the crying,**

**Kya :(**


	14. Chapter 13

**Authors Note****: HEY MY DETICATED READERS! I have so many of you that I can't name you all, but you know who you are!**

**I really want to thank those of you who have been with me every step of the way! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Ok, now before this gets too mushy…**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

RPOV

I felt drained and fatigued. My eyes were heavy and I could barely fight it, but I was managing to win the battle with my lids.

Jake had eyes only for me, they were wide and angry. He wasn't shaking like he would normally. I knew he was trying to speak with me mentally, I could feel the prod of his thoughts, but my mind was closed.

"You…Jack…Ass!" I struggled. "Why PCA's?...Too afraid…I could…kick your ass?" I managed.

He chuckled, "Please! Don't make me laugh! You beating me is like imposable!" he said then glared at me.

I was breathing heavy and was shaking, "Bastard!" I struggled to whisper.

"I know. Now, go to sleep like a good little Shifter, it will be easier to take you to the compound without you kicking and screaming," he said with a sick sneer in place.

I glared up at him and he gasped, "What? No not possible! You belong to the prince, nobody else," he said as he glared at Jake.

I felt a burst of energy and was able to do a sewing kick and knock him off his feet. He landed with an ungraceful "ouff" and his guards started to burst with laughter. He got up swiftly and kicked me across the face. I faintly heard Jake roar with rage. "Get him to the compound!" he ordered. "I'll take his bitch," he said and another roar of rage was heard as I lost consciousness.

* * *

JPOV

I couldn't phase, as soon as the necklace thing that Rachael had called a PCA, was put around my neck, it was like I never was a wolf.

After Rachael had lost her consciousness, I was too pissed at the trader holding her like a sack of potatoes. I growled at him and tried to break the hold of the four men dragging me along. I wasn't able to.

We were taken to what looked like one of those Indian exhibits at a museum, except that there were naked people everywhere. Animals doing things that aren't appropriate in public and other oddities, like there was a pair of dog like things playing poker.

Rachael was coming to, "Rache!" I called to her.

She groaned and tried to touch her head but her hands were tied. There was a large gash on her face from when the slime ball had kicked her. "Jake?" she moaned.

"I'm here, Rachael! Don't worry I'll get you out of this mess. I swear," I promised her.

She smiled a weak smile, "what are these things they put on us?" I asked.

Her face turned apologetic, "we call them PCA's or Power Canceling Amulets. Mine is made of gold, yours is a mixture of everything. I don't know what could do this to you but obviously something can."

"SHUT UP!" I saw Rachael thrown to the ground and I roared in rage, "Take him to the prison block."

I roared as I was dragged away from Rachael.

* * *

RPOV

**(Sorry to interrupt, I know that I'm switching more than normal and I want to apologize ahead of time.)**

I was breathing in dirt as I watched Jake dragged away from me and a tear escaped my eyes. Then I was kicked in the stomach, "GET GOING WHORE!" yelled Dylan.

I struggled to my hands and knees from there Dylan grabbed me roughly and yanked me up. I almost fell back down but his grip stayed where it was on my arm. He dragged me behind him to the Main Hall.

Dylan pushed me ahead of him through the doors. I saw the council stand at the intrusion. The head's son stood from behind of his mother, his mouth agape. I fell to the floor, tears returning to my eyes as pain shot from my face and abdomen, and I felt my arm beginning to burse.

"What is going on here!" the Head demanded.

"Highness, I've brought the Styles girl and her beau," said Dylan giving a bow.

"What have you done to the poor thing!" her son demanded. I heard his footsteps as he got up and came forward. Then I heard a hand hitting a nose and a crunch. "I SAID NO HARM TO HER!" he shouted.

"My apologies my good prince," he said and I could tell his nose was broken.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and another brushing my hair from my face. My eyes were now closed. Without my powers the pain was worse than before and I was more fragile then I normally was.

"Are you alright?" I heard him ask me softly.

I didn't answer instead moving just enough that I wasn't in pain and he could see the PCA on my neck. Next I heard him hiss in anger. I felt the leather cord the PCA had hung from snap. "You did this to her?" he demanded.

"My apologies sir, but in order for my own safety it was necessary," I heard Dylan say. Then I heard his breath leave his lungs.

"NEVER AGAIN TO HER HEAR ME LOW LIFE!" the prince shouted. Then he was next to me, "would you like to get up? I can take you somewhere to rest."

My mind screamed at me to tell him to go screw himself, but instead I nodded. I felt someone pick me up. Then I was on something soft. I noticed that the binding on my wrists was gone.

I touched my face and opened my eyes. My hand came back bloody. I heard steps in the room and I jerked to the sound. I was on a bed I saw. The prince was across the room coming to me with a rag, "easy, I just want to clean the cut on your face," he said genteelly.

That made me even more disgusted at him; he was trying to help me when he was the one who had ordered me here in the first place. "Stay away from me!" I hissed at him.

A hurt look crossed his face, "I'm trying to help," he said the hurt in his voice.

"I don't care!" I spat. "You are a sick and twisted man you know? How could you be so demented into thinking I was yours?!" as a questioning look crossed his face I sighed in frustration, "Oh please don't tell me you are that blind!" I shouted, "Just look at my eyes!"

He did and gasped, the surprise on his face turning to anger, "No, you were promised to me and I will have you, but I will give you the choice, Me or death," he said.

"You would kill the one you want?" I asked skeptically.

He gave an evil grin, "No, not you, your beau. Jacob is it?" he saw the horror on my face and chuckled, "yes, I believe that you should tread lightly here."

With that he walked out of the room leaving the rag he had, had in his hands on the table by the door. Damn, why was he doing this? He could see my now silver eyes, yet he was still so delusional to think I would choose him?

The day I choose him over my meant to be was the day that hell froze over. My body was still weak, but I would by my time until I was stronger. In a few hours, I was getting out of here, with Jake.

No matter what, nobody could stop me.

Not a single soul.

* * *

**HEY WHAT DO YOU THINK??**

**This story will ending soon and I'm thinking about a sequel…but the only problem is if I wrote a sequel I wouldn't know what to write about. **

**So if you want a sequel then give me an idea or two and I will write the one I love the most. I will also mention the person that gave me the idea as a co-author. **

**How about that eh?**

**Luv,**

**RWH!**

**P.S. try my other works No Air, Horse Show, Holy Water, and Damaged? And review for them too!!**

**PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Authors Note****: ALRIGHT! This is probably the last chapter! I know sad right?!**

**Ok I won't waist your time! READ!!**

**I now give you chapter 14 ENJOY!**

**(Warning graphic violence in the beginning!)**

* * *

Chapter 14

RPOV

I waited taking in what I could of food and drink. I felt my strength returning. I cleaned my face with a rag from the bathroom and bandaged it. I could feel my strength fully return about an hour later.

At the same time the prince returned to the room. He had a wicked grin on his face when he entered. "So, have you decided yet?" he asked cockily, "or do you need more persuasion?"

I growled at him and shifted immediately, I sprang forward as the large fox, tackled him to the ground, "What do you think ass hole? Why the hell would I choose a bastard like you over the one meant for me?" I demanded through my growls, "Or are you just that stupid?"

He was in shock long enough for me to bite him in the arm. I tasted the blood in my mouth and I began to try to rip his skin off. He batted me away with a chair. I slammed into the wall and got up as soon as my paws hit floor.

He growled and shifted into a wolf, "I thought you were smart!" he laughed, "You really think you can beat me?" he scoffed.

I showed my blood stained teeth, I couldn't wait to brush them. "I can, because you are standing between me and my mate! You have seemed to forgotten the number one rule about the pull. NEVER STAND IN THE WAY IF MATES ARE SEPERATED!" I shouted.

I sprang, grabbing his muzzled with my teeth and throwing him across the room. He snarled his muzzled oozing blood. He leapt for me, I grabbed his front paw with my teeth and threw him into another wall. Blood spilled from his head and I waited for him to get up.

He didn't, he wasn't dead, but I ran out the open door bolting through the halls. I ran thought the main hall, nobody looked at me twice. I charged out the hall doors.

I ran as fast as my legs would go to the prison block. I got in and snarled at the guard, my muzzle and teeth were stained with blood and he didn't look at me to deny my request for cooperation. "Open the cell with Jacob Black in it or I will rip your throat out!" I commanded.

"Rachael?" Jakes voice came from the farthest cell.

I wined at him and then went back to snarling at the guard. The guard willingly went to the cell and opened the door I poked my head in and wined at Jake, "Come on! We need to go before…" a loud alarm went off, and I heard the doors open. "Shit no time…" Jake came forward. I used my teeth and carefully ripped the binding on his wrists, and then I shifted into a large black horse. I went down so Jake could get on.

He ripped of the PCA and got on my back without question. The doors and halls were all huge, big enough for an elephant to walk through and more. I charged down the hall, and burst through the doors.

I felt my hooves run over several guards' men as I charged out of the camp. I didn't slow until I got to my woods. I looked and sniffed the air to confirm I had lost them. I was breathing hard, "We haven't seen the last of them," I stated as Jake got off my back.

I went behind a tree, shifted and put on a spare set of clothes. When I came back around the tree, Jake caught me up in his arms. He stroked my hair and held me close. He whispered my name over and over. "I swear that, that ass hole will pay for what he did," he said.

I pulled back slightly and put my finger to his lips, "Lets not worry about that, hum?" I said with a smile. He leaned in for a kiss but I stopped him. The look on his face was the worst I've ever seen, "I have blood all over my mouth," I complained.

He smiled, "I don't care," he said then he caught my lips in a fervent kiss. I kissed him back eagerly. I felt his tongue run across my lips and I opened my mouth. I felt his warm tongue caressing mine. I hoped that my mouth didn't taste like blood.

We had to break apart to breath; Jake ran his hands over my face and down my neck. I ran my hands down his arms and chest. When we caught our breath he captured my lips again.

After a few minutes he broke away, I frowned, out of breath. I wasn't done yet. He held up a finger. "Wait a minute," he said. Then he went digging in his pocket. He fished out something and I tried to catch a look at it. It was in his fist. He looked at me, the love I saw in his eyes was so strong, it felt like nothing in the world could break it.

"Ok, seeing as how we're only 17," he started, he opened his hand, "I was wondering if you would wear my class ring?" he asked.

I couldn't breathe. I was stunned, the ring was silver, and had a pink like gem in the center (the gem for October) and had La Push High School around it. On either side of it was a wolf howling and the other had a Full moon. I smiled, "Of course I will!" I said excited. It was a bit old fashioned but I still thought of it as adorable. The ring was too big for my finger so I put it on the necklace I wore. I took my class ring, "will you wear mine?" I asked

He grinned, "Of course!" he said. I took out another chain and strung my ring on it. Then put it around his neck. He caught me up and kissed me until I was dizzy. I felt us going down. I didn't care, I loved Jake and he would be the only one for me…ever!

* * *

**YEAH IT"S DONE!! How'd you like the last chapter? I think this was one of my favs'! Well Review now! I have an idea for a sequel! So let me know what you all want! I really want to write it! So I might write it anyway!**

**I love you all!!**

**Luv,**

**RWH**

**P.S. Try my other works!! And review!!**


	16. SEQUEL!

**Authors Note****: For those of you who hate me for this authors note I apologize. **

**I just thought that you would like to know the name of my sequel!! **

**I will call it 'In the Eyes of Wolves'**

**Summery:**

**Rachael and Jake met in high school, Jake imprinted on her and they fell in love after an incident with Rachael's '**_**Family**_**.' Now she's a Senior and things are a bit easer. But what will happen when her brother returns home and finds her…**

**Oh! I left you hanging! Don't worry though; I hope to have it up tonight or tomorrow! **

**I love you all for sticking with me for my first Fan Fic! **

**W/ Luv,**

**RWH**


	17. IMPORTANT! DON'T SKIP!

**IMPORTANT! DON'T IGNORE!**

**Authors Note:**

**I hate these too, but it's necessary. I currently got a review for Gypsy Woman...**

From: . ()

Your story is incredibly racist. What are you going to write next; a story  
about Bella being a money-hoarding Jew?  
-------------------

**Like I have said before, I won't stand for insults. I disagree, its not racist and HOW DARE YOU INSINUATE THAT! I've never met a gypsy, and I have friends who are Jewish. **

**I want it known that if I receive another review insulting me or my ethical and moral values. It will result in the removal of the story. I don't want to do that, but I will if I have to.**

**This is my policy on insults...**

**2 Insults for 1 story will result in the removal of the story.**

**Flames are fine, but if you don't like the story then get over it, READ SOMETHING ELSE! There are plenty of stories out there to read!**

**Sorry for the disappointment, I will have another chapter up soon!**

**Luv a Very Pissed off,**

**RWH**


End file.
